


Fall Into My Arms Instead

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Christmas, Eating Disorders, First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Sad, Self Harm, Suicide Attempt, Top!Harry, Triggers, bottom!Zayn, butterfly project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's lost it all. He's lost his friends, his family, his job, all because of the voices in his head that he can't fix. The voices that keep him up at night and leave him sleepless for days until he passes out from exhaustion. So really, jumping off that bridge seems like the best way to fix his problems and make everything better until a curly-haired man comes in and stops him just as his foot leaves the railing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweaterpawnoctis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawnoctis/gifts).



> This fic will have triggers so if you get triggered easily I advise you not to read it. Also sorry in advanced to any spelling/grammar errors. Also thank you so much for taking your time to read this :) xx

_You're worthless. You're fucking worthless._

Zayn squeezed his eyes shut and placed his head between his knees which is pulled up to his chest as he pulls at his hair and rock back and forth in the corner of his single dorm.

_No one likes you. You're fat. You're a fucking piece of shit._

_No one will ever love you._

_Not your parents...._

_Your siblings....._

_Your so called friends..._

_or even yourself._

Zayn held back at a scream and he bit into his bottom lip, the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth.

He has been sitting like this all day, or well since he got fired from his job. He needed that job, that was his source of money and it was so hard finding it. No one was willing to hire him because the way he looks, all skin and bones, black hair always messy, dark bags under his eyes, and skin so pale if you look closely you can probably see right through him.

He hates himself.

The hate for himself burns so bright.

And he has no one. No family. No friends. No fucking job, absolutely nothing. Zayn doesn't even know how he can live on.....he fucking can't.

He can't do this anymore, he needs to die. He wants to end this suffering.

Zayn slowly got up from the floor and rolled his sleeves down, covering up all of the self inflictions on his arm. He looked at the time which reads 1:23am. Zayn wiped at his wet face and then pulled a beanie over his hair. It's the middle of November and it's probably freezing outside but he doesn't bother to pull on a jacket. He just walks out of his dorm room after pulling on his boots.

When he gets outside he only has one motive and that motive is to kill himself.

He just walks.

He walks and walks and walks until he reaches a bridge. It's quiet and no cars are going by. His teeth are chattering and his body is shaking but he manges to get himself onto the railing of the bridge. He grabs onto the pole next to him and keep his feet steady. Zayn looked down at the water, his heart beating so fast and so loud he can hear it in his ears. His chest started to rise and fall heavily and this time he didn't ignore the voices in his head.

_Jump. Fucking jump. You won't be missed. Just do it already!! Don't be a coward!_

_Jump!!_

**_Jump!!_ **

He stepped one foot off the railing and he was going to do it, he was going to fucking do this but then an arm wrapped around his waist and he was pulled back and he stumbled to the ground as he tried to get out of the persons grasp.

"Hey, hey calm down."

Zayn stopped trying to hit whoever it was and finally looked up to see a man standing before him. The man's green eyes bored into his own brown ones, his curly hair is pushed back, he has red lips, and a suit on. "I didn't ask you to save me." The man talked, "But I did anyways. You don't have to end your life." Zayn mumbled, "No one cares."

"I care."

"You don't even know me."'

"Then let me."

Zayn looked at this man like he's out of his damn mind. Why would he want anything to do with him?

He's nothing.

He's ugly and he's fat.

But for some odd reason he felt this warmth in his chest and the man stuck his hand out. Zayn grabbed it and the older lad helped him up off the ground, "What is your name?"

"Z-Zayn."

"I'm Harry."

Zayn nodded then Harry took off his scarf and put it around Zayn's neck, "Come on, you must be so cold." He hesistated but then followed Harry over to a black Range Rover. When he got into the truck the heat wrapped his body up and he sighed in relief but he still sort of wants to jump out of the car and go fling himself off the bridge into the icy cold water. Go do what he originally planned but this man....just one look and Zayn seems to trust him and it's weird.

Harry got into the truck and put it into drive before pulling away from the curb of the sidewalk and driving.

Zayn leaned his head against the cold window and watched the buildings pass by. He could start to see little flecks of snow falling and then they passed his college but he didn't even flinch. No one wants him there anyways. No one would care if he doesn't show up. Harry kept driving until they got to the nicer side of the city. Tall buildings and clean streets. A few people are out jogging down, some others walking their dogs.

He thinks they're crazy for being out this late.

Suddenly the truck started to slow and then Harry pulled into a parking lot and Zayn sat up. "If anyone says anything to you just ignore them, stay by my side." Harry looked at him and Zayn stared back before realizing that the man is looking for him to answer so he just mumbled, "Okay." They both got out of the Range Rover and Zayn walked with Harry towards a tall building. He pulled at the bottom of his sweater sleeves and tried to hide himself behind Harry as a women looked his way. They got into the building and Harry led them over to the elevator while Zayn kept his head down so he doesn't have to see the man at the desk stare at him.

Once they got inside Harry turned to him, "Are you okay?"

"Despite the fact that I tried to kill myself...I'm fine." Harry looked away then the doors opened and they stepped out into a quiet hall. Zayn followed Harry to a door on the end of the left side of the hall and the man opened it then stepped aside. Zayn hesistantly walked into the condo. He looked around at the fancy furniture then a hand wrapped lightly around his wrist and he let Harry lead him down a small hall and into a bedroom. "You can sleep here, get some rest and the bathroom and closet is for yours to use."

"Har-"

"Zayn. It's okay. If you need me I'll be in the living room."

He nodded then Harry left the room, shutting the door behind himself. Zayn looked around, eyes lingering on the bed which looks way more comfortable than what he sleeps on, or well try to sleep on, back at his dorm.

Zayn took a hesistant step towards the closet then backed away and instead he pulled off his shoes and jeans but kept his sweater on as he got onto the bed, pulling the soft covers up over his body. He curled up onto his side and stared at the wall.

It's quiet.

Quiet to the point where the voices seems louder in his head.

He closed his eyes and balled his fists up into the sheets. He just wants to sleep but he haven't slept for three days straight. His eyes burn and his body feels so weak, he's so tired but the voices in his head is keeping him up.

He's too weak to fight them off so instead he laid there and let them take him over while opening his eyes and watching the still moon hang lowly in the night sky.

*

Zayn turned his head just as the door pushed open a little and Harry poked his head in, "Hey."

"Hi."

Harry walked into the bedroom, he's shirtless and Zayn couldn't help but to linger his eyes on the two birds tattoed just under his collarbones. Harry sat down on the edge of the bed, "Did you sleep well?"

He lied, "Yeah."

Harry frowned, "You're lying."

Zayn looked at him surprised, "How do you know I'm lying?" Harry chuckled, "Because you're a bad liar. Now did you sleep well?" Zayn shook his head, "I didn't go to sleep....I haven't slept in three days, counting this one makes four. I just showered an hour ago." Harry gave him a sad look then he got up, "Well I made breakfast."

"I....I don't want to eat."

Harry bit his lip, "Well, just something small yeah? Toast?" Zayn nodded slowly then he pulled himself out of bed and followed Harry out of the bedroom. When he walked into the kitchen he started to feel bad because there's a large variety of food on the table and if Zayn have to guess, Harry was probably up early in the morning to cook all of this.

So when he sat down at the table in front of an empty plate, he took a breath then grabbed one small pancake and put it onto his plate. Harry looked at him but he didn't say anything.

Zayn put some eggs on his plate and then he looked at the sausages, "Are those pork?" Harry shook his head, "Beef." Zayn picked one up and put it onto his plate. He decided to not use any syrup and started to cut his pancake into really small squares which is hard because his hands is shaking so damn bad and he doesn't even know why. He started to get frustrated when he picked up his knife for the third time after dropping it onto the plate and then warm hands touched his own and he relaxed a little, "Let me cut it for you."

Zayn pulled his hands away and watched as Harry carefully cut each one, "Is that okay? Or do you want them smaller?"

"That's fine."

Harry pulled away and Zayn looked at him, "Thank you." Harry smiled and Zayn stared at his dimples, he has the urge to reach over and touch them, "You're welcome." Zayn picked up his fork and started eating slowly. It's nice that Harry isn't watching him unlike the people back at the college would when he's sitting in a cafe, just trying to study and force some food into him to prevent passing out again.

"So tell me about yourself?"

Zayn shrugged his thin shoulders and his sweater slipped down his right shoulder a bit, "There's not really much to tell. Obviously you already know I wish I was dead. I hate my life. It's just one big spiraling black hole and I don't know if I can ever get out." Harry stopped eating, "Well you're almost there....you let me help you." Zayn looked at his plate and Harry spoke again, "Trust me if you didn't want help you would of pushed me out of the way and jumped. I had a friend who did that. I'm not completely oblivious to what's going on with you. And I know you said people don't care and I know we just met but I want to help. If no one's there for you I can be there for you."

Zayn feels like he's going to throw up.

He got up from the table, "I have a college class and I don't want to miss it." Harry nodded then stood up, dropping his napkin onto his plate, "I'll take you there then."

They both got dressed and Zayn calmed down when he finally got a breath of the fresh cold air outside. It's snowing but not too much and he sort of wants to walk but instead he got into Harry's truck and let the man drive him back to his college. When they got there they exchanged numbers and Harry bit his lip, "Just call me if anything okay? I'll drop whatever I'm doing."

"Okay."

"Promise?"

Zayn looked away, "I don't make promises."

"I understand." Zayn put his hand on the door handle then he mumbled a good bye before getting out of the Range Rover and heading onto campus.

Of course he lied.

He doesn't have a class, he missed it an hour ago. He really just needs some space because this is all happening too fast.

One moment he's trying to kill himself because no one would give a shit and now he has this guy who is wiling to help him and it's just all too much and he just want to go back to the dorm and take enough pills to knock him out cold because that seems to be the only way he'll ever get sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's fingers tapped against his desk as he looked over the money the company used and received over this past month.

Most of it being money they received.

Harry flipped the page and then a knock sounded on his door. "Come in." The door opened and his assistant slash best friend Niall walked in, "Hey." Harry smiled, "Hey, what's up?" Niall sat down, "Nothing much, just wanted to see what you're up to." Harry shrugged, "Nothing really."

"Have you heard from um...what's his name?"

"Zayn."

"Yeah, have you heard from him recently?"

Harry shook his head, "No and I'm worried. What if he...you know.." Niall frowned, "It's possible but don't jump to that conclusion just yet." Harry sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, "I just want to help."

"You can't always help...remember last time."

"Don't remind me."

"I'm sorry but Harry you gotta be careful yeah? Not everyone wants help you know and sometimes some people are in way too deep." Harry turned his chair towards the window and watched the snow fall at a steady slow pace outside. "I know."

"Well I'm gonna go on a lunch break, want me to bring you anything?"

He turned back towards Niall and stared into his blue eyes which are starting to look brighter than usual, "No, I'm fine."

"Okay."

Niall left his office and Harry looked at his phone then shook his head and stared back down at the papers he was reading before. He grabbed a pen and circled the highest amounts they recieved and then underlined the highest amounts they used. Suddenly his phone started ringing and Harry grabbed for it and picked it up, "Hello?"

Zayn's small voice came from the other line, "Hi."

Harry smiled, "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine, I think."

"You think?"

"I'm not."

"What's going on?"

It was quiet for a bit and then Zayn spoke and his voice sounded sort of bubbly, like if he's about to cry, "I was thinking about going to that bridge again...but then you popped into my head and I couldn't...I can't. You care right?"

"Yeah, yeah I do."

Zayn sniffed, "I think I'm going to drop out of school. Too much money and too much stress, I can barely focus. My hands shake so bad I can't even write sometimes."

"I can help you out with the money but if it's too much on you, dropping out would probably be the best thing to do."

Zayn sighed and his voice cracked, "I wouldn't have anywhere to go....my family hates me. I'm a disappointment." Harry frowned, "Can I come see you?"

"Sure."

Harry got up and grabbed his jacket, "You stay in a dorm?"

"Yes, I'm in Landon Hall. I'll wait for you in the um front area or whatever." Harry grabbed his keys, "Okay, I'll see you in a bit." Harry hung up and slipped his phone into his pocket while leaving his office and shutting the door behind himself. He grabbed a sticky note from Niall's desk and wrote down on it that he'll be out for the rest of the day before sticking it to the computer screen where his friend will see it before heading over to the elevator and getting inside before the doors close.

It took him awhile to get to the college because it started to snow harder and everyone is driving slower. When he got to the college he had to get directions from a student to point him to where Landon Hall is and luckily it's not far. It took him three minutes to get to the front door and when he got inside he shook his hair out then looked up and stared at Zayn who is sitting on the steps with his head against the wall and eyes closed. Harry walked over to him, "Zayn?"

The boy opened his eyes and looked at Harry, "Hey." Zayn got up and started to sway a bit, almost falling over but Harry grabbed him by the waist and tried to ignore the fact that he can feel Zayn's ribs. "You should lay down, have you drunken any water or ate anything?" Zayn shook his head and Harry frowned, "You need to, water and something small to eat." Zayn looks like he was going to protest but then he gave out a defeated okay. Harry followed Zayn upstairs and down a long hall. They past by a bunch of doors with stickers and name tags all over them, some really girly and others a bit odd. Zayn stopped walking and took a key out of his pocket before turning to a door which just has a batman symbol on it and Zayn's name written in the middle. Before Harry can comment on it Zayn has already opened the door and moved aside to let him in.

Harry walked in and looked around the small clean room.

It's simple and orderly, a few posters hanging up and papers laying around but that's about it. Zayn put a hand on his head, "Um just make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back." Zayn left the room and Harry took off his jacket and shoes before just sitting down on the bed, not really wanting to go through any of Zayn's stuff. A few minutes later the door opened and Zayn walked in with two steaming mugs.

"It's hot chocolate."

Harry took one of the mugs from him and then Zayn dug in his sweatpants pockets and pulled out two granola bars and two packets of cookies. He sat down on the bed and Harry sipped at his hot drink before looking to Zayn, "So are you only staying in school because this is the only place you have to stay?" Zayn nodded, "Yeah.." Harry gripped the handle of the cup, "I know we just met but if you really feel the need to drop out I can provide you a home, at my place. I have enough room."

"I thought you only have one bedroom."

"No, I have a guest room but there's no bed in it at the moment. I just brought one though and it should be coming in next week." Zayn looked down at his hot chocolate, "Well...would I have to like do anything? Like would you want something in return?" Harry shook his head fast, a slight frown on his face, "No, no it's not like that Zayn. I just want to help you the best way I can and I could always use the company. Think of it we you being my roommate." Zayn nodded but didn't say anything and Harry just went back to drinking his hot chocolate which is honestly really really good, he's never tasted hot chocolate like this before....well his mom makes better hot chocolate though.

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

He watched Zayn get up and walk over to the TV. Harry placed his empty mug onto the floor and Zayn put a movie in before pressing play, "It's Captain America." Zayn sat back down on the bed and Harry crossed his legs, pressing his back against the wall.

Once it got to the middle of the movie Zayn spoke, "Thanks for um coming over I guess."

Harry turned his head and stared at Zayn who is busy biting at his thumbnail and staring at the TV, "You don't have to thank me. I'm the one that wanted to come over....you just sounded like you needed some company." Zayn shrugged, "I guess...yeah..." Harry reached out and wrapped his fingers around Zayn's thin wrist and then pulled the boy's hand down away from his mouth gently, "You shouldn't bite your nails."

Zayn looked at him, "It's just a habit."

"A bad habit."

"Well I have a lot of those don't I?"

Harry pulled his hand away from Zayn's wrist, "Some of them I wouldn't call a bad habit." Zayn put his face in his hands, "Sorry if I'm being an asshole I'm just really tired." Harry frowned, "You aren't being an asshole, come here." Zayn looked at him then he moved over and Harry put a arm around the younger lads waist. Zayn's head rested on his shoulder and Harry's fingers brushed against his hip, "You're shivering."

"I know...I'm always cold."

Harry reached out and grabbed a blanket off the end of the bed. He wrapped it around both of them before pulling Zayn more into his side.

"It's because you are not eating right, Zayn." The boy didn't say anything to that and Harry sighed before just looking back to the movie playing on screen.

*

"Harry?"

"Harry."

He groaned and swatted at whoever is shaking him awake. A small laugh echoed and then he opened his eyes to see Zayn in front of him looking colder than he did earlier. "You fell asleep, it's almost midnight." Harry got off the bed and stretched his arms out, "Christ, it's freezing in here." Zayn wrapped the blanket tighter around himself, "The heating system or whatever broke a few hours ago, they emailed me."

Harry frowned, "Well my home is warm, want to come back to my place?"

"Um...sure."

Harry smiled and then pulled on his shoes and jacket. Zayn got off the bed and he turned his back so the younger lad can get dressed. After that they both left the dorm room and Zayn checked out of the building before they went outside into the cold air.

It didn't take them long to get to Harry's truck and he made sure to turn the heat fully up before driving back to his house.

He was glad to finally be home and he yawned then turned to Zayn, "I'll sleep in the living room, you can take my bed again." Zayn shook his head, "No let me stay in the living room. I probably won't end up going to sleep anyways." Harry frowned, "Are you sure? You'll be warmer in my bed."

"I'll be fine."

Harry wanted to protest and just drag Zayn to his room but instead he nodded and then turned and busied himself with getting out blankets and a pillow for the younger lad. He put them onto the couch and then turned to Zayn, "If anything just come to my room."

"Okay."

Harry said goodnight before walking over to his bedroom and getting out of his clothes. He left the door open a crack and then climbed into bed and sighed in relief as his head rested against his soft pillows.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later Zayn moved into Harry's home but he didn't drop out of college. He talked with his guidance counselor and she said that it'll be better if he takes online classes that way he can still get an education and get a degree in English.

He hadn't even thought of that.

But when she suggested it he instantly said yes and she set him up for the classes. The only problem is that he doesn't have a laptop so once Harry wakes up they're heading out to go get him one.

This is all so weird to him.

Harry is willing to spend money on him, give him a home and just take care of him.

Zayn can't thank him enough to be honest.

But currently it's one in the afternoon and Zayn is starting to get extremely bored so he got up from the bed in the guest room and pulled on a sweater which is actually Harry's. He walked across the room and opened the door then went across the little hall to Harry's room. The door is already wide open so he just walked right in and took the few steps over to the bed. Harry is sleeping on his stomach, covers twisted around his legs, and curly hair splayed out every which way. Zayn tapped the man's shoulder lightly then pulled back. Harry didn't even so as twitch so this time he gripped at Harry's shoulder and shook it.

This time the older lad let out a sigh and he shoved his face into his pillow.

Zayn shook his shoulder again and then pinched him on his side and Harry let out a muffled noise into the pillow. Zayn pulled back just as Harry turned his head to face him, "Yes?" Zayn sat on the edge of the bed, "It's one and you are still asleep." Harry groaned and sat up, "Crap, sorry."

"I was bored."

Harry chuckled, "You were bored?"

He nodded, "I'm 22, I get bored easily." Harry shrugged, "And I'm 26, I sleep a lot when I can." Harry laid back down, "Just give me a few minutes, we can go out for lunch and then go get you a laptop." Zayn nodded then got off the bed and walked out of the bedroom. His stomach growled and he doesn't want to eat but he does feel a bit woozy so he headed off to the kitchen.

Zayn was never a great cook so he ended up grabbing a recipe book out of a drawer and flipped to the healthy pages. He found a recipe for a smoothie and put the book down then went to the fridge and started pulling out the ingridents. There aren't any bananas so he grabbed blueberries instead and the strawberries.

"Hey, you must be Zayn?"

He turned around and dropped everything onto the floor while he stared at a guy with blue eyes, blonde hair all whispy and sticking up, and a slight smile on his face. "How-"

"I have a key. I'm Harry's assistant at work and out of work plus his friend."

"Oh."

"I'm Niall by the way." Zayn watched as he walked towards him then knelt down and started picking up the stuff he dropped." He stood and put everything on the counter, "Making smoothies?" Zayn closed the fridge door, "Trying to." Niall grabbed the blender, "Sit, I'll make it for you." Zayn sat down on the kitchen chair and watched as Niall washed his hands first before pulling up his sleeves and busying himself with making the smoothie. "How do you like it so far living here?"

"It's fine."

"Harry isn't annoying you is he?"

Zayn laughed lightly, "No." Niall turned the blender on and Harry watched as the ingredients inside slowly started turning into a bluish purple drink. He got up and grabbed a few cups and then looked around and found a pack of bendy straws. He put those on the table then the blender stopped and Niall grinned, "Smoothie is ready." Zayn watched as the lad poured the drink into three cups and then Zayn put a bendy straw into each one. Niall sat down next to him and Zayn slid a cup towards himself and put his mouth around the tip of the straw.

He drunk a bit then pulled away and licked his lips, "That's good."

"Thanks."

Harry walked into the kitchen and Niall picked up a cup and handed it to him, "Why didn't you tell Zayn about me? I frightened him." Harry laughed, "Sorry, I forgot." Niall rolled his eyes, "Anyways are you going to put Christmas decorations up soon?" Harry nodded, "Yeah, I was thinking about just going to get all new stuff." Niall looked to Zayn, "Help him pick out colors that match, last year was a disaster." Harry gasped, "It was not a disaster. Pink, green, gold, and blue looks great together."

"Just hearing those colors together sounds wretched."

"You sound wretched."

Niall cleared his thoart, "I know, I was doing some things last night with Liam." Zayn choked on his drink and Harry shook his head, "Zayn and I don't want to hear about the sexual activities you and Liam do." Niall finished his smoothie and then got up, "Yeah well remember that time when you-"

"Shut up."

Niall laughed and winked at Zayn before walking out of the kitchen and Zayn assumes he left the condo. "That time you what?" Harry sat down in the chair Niall was just seated in, "Nothing." Zayn put his half full cup down, "Where are we going for lunch then?"

"Just this little diner not too far away."

"Okay."

Harry put his cup down, "After that we can go get you a laptop and go get Christmas decorations."

Zayn got up, "Well I'm gonna go shower." Harry's finger traced around the rim of the cup, "I'll wash dishes."

*

"MacBook Air or Pro?"

Zayn looked at the two crazy expensive laptops and then to Harry, "I don't know..." Harry pointed to the MacBook Pro, "I think you should get this one because it has a CD/DVD player so you know if you want to watch a movie you have on DVD or download CDs. What do you think?" Zayn reached out and put his finger on the keypad. The screen lit up and he pulled his hand back, "I don't know...I don't think I need anything for CDs or whatever. The MacBook Air would be just fine."

Harry nodded, "Do you want the 15 inch one?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

Harry turned to him, "What's wrong?" Zayn pulled at his sweater sleeves, "They're just expensive is all." Zayn shook his head, "Don't worry about that okay? I don't mind the price. I just want you to have a good laptop."

"Okay."

An employee walked up to them and Harry started talking to him while Zayn wandered off to look at the different iPods and such. He started playing fruit ninja on one of them and then an arm wrapped around his waist and Harry spoke, "I hate that game."

Zayn turned his head, "Why?"

"I suck at it."

Zayn laughed, "Or you just don't have fast reflexes." Harry nodded, "True, anyways I got you your laptop and a iTunes card. I switched you onto my phone plan too so yeah." Zayn frowned, "It's not like anyone calls me anyways."

"I'll call you and text you."

Zayn smiled slightly and he didn't even notice how close they are to eachother until the older man fingers brushed against his hip. Harry's hand moved from his waist then they pulled apart and Harry handed him the bag, "So Christmas decoration shopping now?"

"Yes."

They left the Apple store and started walking down the street towards the Christmas Tree Shop. "You have a tree already right?" Harry nodded, "It's huge too." They walked into the store and Harry hummed along to the music while Zayn grabbed a cart and put his bag into it. They started going down asiles then Harry grabbed a red Santa hat with a silver bell on the end and placed it onto Zayn's head, "That's a good look for you."

Zayn blushed, "Thanks."

They got a red stocking for Zayn and then they had bit of an argument on which decorations to get but they eventually both settled on red and gold ornaments with twinkling white lights.

"Should we get one of those wreaths for the door?" Zayn nodded and Harry grabbed a small one and put it into the cart. "Our place is going to look so cool."

"Our."

"Yeah."

Zayn felt this odd twist in his stomach and he looked at Harry fondly before nodding his head in agreement, "It's, going to look great."

*

Harry picked up the gold star and handed it to Zayn, "You can put it on top." Zayn walked over to the tree then stood on his tippy toes but he ended up almost knocking the huge tree over. An arm wrapped around his waist and Harry's lips brushed across the back of his neck, "Careful."

Zayn turned his head while blushing, heart racing faster than before, "Can you lift me?"

Harry laughed, "Yeah."

Zayn reached up again and then Harry lifted him up easily and Zayn placed the star onto the tree. He flipped the little switch on the side and it lit up all bright. Harry carefully put him down and they both stared at the tree, "I like it." Zayn nodded, "Me too, what should we do with the extra lights?"

"I'll put them up on the mantle."

Zayn picked up the extra lights off the floor and gave them to Harry. He sat down on the couch and watched the older lad hang the lights up a little over the two stockings and then he plugged them in, "How does that look?"

"Perfect."

Harry walked over to the couch and sat down next to him, "So I know Christmas isn't until like four weeks almost three but I just want to know if you'll be comfortable with meeting my family and such? I would hate for you to spend Christmas by yourself and my family is really nice, they wouldn't mind." Zayn bit at his bottom lip, "I don't know...it's just I'm different you know? And it's obvious..and I don't know. Sorry."

"It's okay, would you feel more comfortable if you meet my sister first? I sort of mentioned you to her."

"Sure."

Harry smiled, "Cool, I think she's going to come down here next week, she's getting married and needs help going dress shopping." Zayn frowned, "Don't brides usually go with their moms?" Harry nodded, "Yeah but uh my mom and Gemma aren't on good terms at the moment."

"Ohhh."

Harry got up, "So are you hungry?" Zayn shook his head despite the fact that he has a few hunger pains. "Zayn." He sighed, "A bit." Harry sat back down, "Why do you do this to yourself?" Zayn looked away from him and Harry's fingers touched his arm and then he grabbed his hand, "Look whatever you think of yourself it's wrong. You're beautiful and you have to eat so you can be healthy. You are way far from being fat and it scares me how small you are, like you could break at any moment."

"I'm not beautiful, Harry."

The older lad cupped his face and turned it towards him, "You are." Zayn's eyes started to water and he let go of Harry's hand and then got up, "Sorry, I just..." He turned away and walked off to the guest room or well his bedroom. He got inside and shut the door behind himself before walking over to his bed and getting under the covers.

He doesn't think he will ever understand why Harry is so determined on taking care of him.

Why would Harry think he's beautiful?

He's not, he's far from it.


	4. Chapter 4

"You like him don't you?"

Harry bit at his thumbnail and Niall shook his head but a small smile played on his lips, "I knew you were going to." Harry took his thumb away from his mouth, "I didn't mean to. He's just so....I never felt like this for anyone before. He has this really great personality but it's all hidden and covered up by everything else. He's so broken and I want to fix him so bad. I want to show him that he's beautiful and can be loved."

Niall nodded, "Then do it."

"How?"

His friend hummed in thought, "You just have to show him yeah? Don't just say you like him but be a bit nicer than you usually are."

Harry sighed, "I guess...what time is it?" Niall looked at his watch, "A quarter past three." Harry got up, "Gemma should be at my place soon." He pulled on his suit jacket and then grabbed his phone and keys, "Thanks for the advice." His friend smiled, "No problem."

Harry left his office and headed over to the elevator. One of his coworkers held it open for him and he smiled at her, "Thanks." She nodded and he pressed the button for the lobby before tugging his phone out just as it vibrated.

 **From Zayn** : Your sister is here

 **To Zayn**  : Crap, she's early

 **From Zayn**  : I know can you hurry home?

 **To Zayn** : Almost there

He sighed then switched over to his contacts and pulled up Gemma's name.

 **To Gemma**  : Be nice! You're making him nervous

 **From Gemma**  : He's so cuteeee :)

 **To Gemma**  : I'll be there in a few

Harry made it home in under twenty minutes and his sister pulled him into a huge hug as soon as he stepped into the condo. "So good to see you." Harry hugged her back and then pulled away, "You look nice." She rolled her eyes, "I have sweatpants on, shut up." Harry laughed, "Where's Zayn?"

"He went to go get dressed and he was not nervous, he likes me."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Gemma gasped and Harry patted her shoulder and then went off down the hall to Zayn's bedroom. He knocked on the door and it opened slighty. Harry stared at Zayn, "Hey." The younger lad opened the door wider and Harry grinned, "You look very nice." Zayn blushed, "Thanks, I think this is your sweater, I keep stealing them." Harry shrugged, "It's okay, I'm gonna go change clothes and then we're going to leave." Zayn nodded and Harry looked him over once more before going into his own room and shutting the door.

He was glad to finally get out of his suit and he settled with just wearing jeans, a old band t shirt, boots, and a warm jacket.

Harry walked out of his bedroom and walked in on Gemma talking Zayn's ear off while Zayn just nods and smile but Harry can tell he's not listening. "Ready?" Gemma looked at him, "Zayn and I been ready." Harry rolled his eyes, "Let's go."

*

"You two sit here, I'm going to try on dresses."

Harry and Zayn sat on a big white couch while Gemma went into a dressing room. Harry sighed, "Sorry, I know this is boring." Zayn shook his head, "It's fine." Harry watched as the lad reached under his sweater sleeve and scartched at his arm. Harry held his hand and Zayn tensed a bit, "Can I see?"

Zayn hesistated and then he pulled up his sweater sleeve just a bit to reveal various cuts all over his wrist and arm, some looking more recent than others. Harry ran his thumb over one of them, "You ever heard of the butterfly project?" Zayn nodded his head and Harry got up, "Hold on." Harry went off to the front desk and the women behind it smiled, "Need help?"

"Do you have a pen or sharpie?"

She turned around and looked around on the desk and then picked up a green sharpie and gave it to him. "Thank you." He went back to where Zayn is and sat down before pulling Zayn's arm onto his lap. He drew a huge butterfly onto the lad's arm and then wrote his initials underneath it. He closed the sharpie and then looked up at Zayn whose eyes is watery. "Try not to let this butterfly die and if you do tell me, I'll draw another one." Zayn suddenly hugged him and Harry smiled before wrapping his arms around Zayn and hugging him back tightly.

"You're the first person to ever do that, thank you."

Now Harry feels like he's going to start crying, "You're welcome." He pulled away and then pulled Zayn's sweater sleeve down before reaching up and wiping the younger lads face. Before he can say anything else Gemma walked out and twirled around, "How do I look?" Harry got up and walked over to her, "Hmm...I don't like it."

"Really?"

"It's not you."

Gemma looked down at the dress and then looked at herself in the mirror, "Damn it...you're right. I want a fucking princess dress and this is not it. I want a huge dress....it's so expensive though."

"I'll pay for it."

His sister looked at him with wide eyes, "Really?" He nodded, "Yeah, I want you to have a nice wedding and I want you to have the perfect dress and fuck if you want to look like a princess I will help you...and so will Zayn. Right?" Zayn walked over to them and smiled, "Yeah...and that dress is ugly." She laughed and then kissed both of them on the cheek, "Okay let me go take this ugly dress off then."

She went into the dressing room and Zayn turned to Harry, "There's a dress in the front that I think will look nice on her."

"Show me."

Zayn took his hand and led him to the front of the bridal store. They stopped in front of a white dress with the bottom huge and princess like. The top is like a corset and it's lace but not over the top. They looked at the back and it has sort of a long train and the back is open a bit. "What do you think?"

"I think she will love it."

*

It's been an extremely long day of helping his sister find a dress because she actually did not like the one Zayn and Harry picked out which was a huge disappointment but she thanked them for trying. They ended up going to three different stores until Gemma found the perfect dress. After that they went out for dinner and Harry was surprised to see Zayn eat a little more than he usually does and he didn't seem so sick after the fact.

Now he's just laying on the couch and watching TV because although it's been a long day he actually is not tired at all.

Harry sighed then reached for the remote and flicked through channels until he decided on watching Life of Pi. He put the remote down and turned his head when he heard a floorboard creak. "Zayn, thought you went to bed." He shook his head and then walked around the couch and stood by the arm of the chair, "Couldn't get any sleep." Harry opened up his blanket and moved back a bit to make some room for him. Zayn walked over and then laid down next to him and Harry pulled the blanket over them, "Why can't you sleep?"

"I don't know."

Harry put an arm around his waist and Zayn moved back until they are now pressed together.

"I like this movie."

Harry looked at the TV screen, "It's so long, I always get bored after the tiger is the only animal left on the boat with Pi." Zayn shook his head, "Then you miss out on all of the other good parts." Harry shrugged then Zayn turned around and their knees bumped together, "I started my online classes this morning." Harry straightened his legs out, "How was it?"

"Fine, it's a bit odd but you get to interact with other people on the site who is also taking your class."

"That's good, maybe you can start a study group or something."

"Maybe." Zayn turned back around and Harry pressed his face against Zayn's back, "You don't mind if I fall asleep right?" Zayn's cold fingers brushed against his own, "I don't mind." Harry yawned and then closed his eyes and mumbled goodnight before drifting off to sleep to the sound of Zayn laughing at something in the movie.


	5. Chapter 5

**From Gemma** : What are you getting Harry for Christmas?

 **To Gemma** : I don't know...

 **From Gemma** : Christmas is in like four days! But good, We can go shopping together

 **To Gemma**  : Okay..

 **From Gemma**  : Be there in an hour :)

Zayn put his phone down and sat up. He rubbed at his eyes before climbing out of bed and walking out of the bedroom and going to the bathroom. He shut the door behind himself and turned the shower on before getting out of his clothes then staring at himself in the full body mirror on the back of the door.

He's starting to gain weight and he doesn't look so pale anymore.

The color is coming back to his cheeks and his eyes doesn't look dead.

Zayn poked at his hip bone and then he looked down at the now faded green butterfly still marked onto his skin. He rubbed his thumb over it and smiled to himself before walking over to the shower and getting under the water. He closed his eyes and just stood under it for a bit before finally grabbing his washcloth and soap.

After he washed up he turned the water off and then stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom just as Harry walked out of his own room in just his boxers and hair messy as usual. Harry stopped and looked at him and then smiled, "Morning." Zayn crossed his arms over his chest, "Good morning, your sister is taking me to go very late Christmas shopping."

"Do you have money?"

"Well no.."

Harry held a finger up and then turned around and went back into his bedroom. Zayn leaned his hip against the doorway and a minute later Harry walked out of his room and handed him a plaitnum credit card, "Just don't spend like a billion dollars and we're fine." Harry shook his head, "I can't Harry."

The older lad grabbed his hand and put the card in it, "Yes and I hope I get a nice present."

Zayn laughed, "I don't even know what to get you." Harry shrugged, "It doesn't matter really, whatever you get me I bet I will love and cherish forever. I already got you your present though...a few weeks ago." Zayn groaned, "You didn't have to." Harry grabbed his hands, "I wanted to."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Zayn stared at their hands and then Harry let go and rubbed at the back of his neck, "You should go get dressed I guess." Zayn nodded and then he went into his bedroom and shut the door.

It didn't take him long to get dressed and once he finished Gemma was ringing on the doorbell.

She was highly excited to see him and gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek before pulling away, "First we are going out for breakfast because I am starving." Zayn nodded and she smiled, "I know this great place with the best pancakes in the world you'll love them I swear."

"Gemma."

Zayn looked over his shoulder to see Harry walking towards them.

"What?"

"You know what."

"I'm not doing anything."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Whatever, see you two later." Gemma pulled Zayn out of the apartment, "He's so protective of you." He felt this warm feeling inside of his chest, "I don't mind." She looked at him with some sort of look in her eyes, "I bet you don't."

*

"Do you know what you would like to get him?"

Zayn shook his head and Gemma tapped her chin with a painted red nail finger. "Let's think....what would Harry like? He is quite odd don't you think?"

Zayn laughed, "I suppose."

"Nothing jewelry, he doesn't really wear jewelry unless it's sentimental." An idea popped into Zayn's head and he pulled Gemma aside, "Well maybe we can do jewelry."

"What will it be?"

He told her about how Harry was the first to draw a butterfly on his arm because of the butterfly project and she listened while nodding her head. After he finished she smiled, "So let's get him a nice gold bracelet with a plaque on it and they can engrave a butterfly onto it with your initials, that sounds so perfect he'll love it."

"Yeah, let's do that."

So Gemma and himself headed off to some fancy jewelry store with a French name and they told the man behind the counter what they would like.

"I can do that for you, come pick out a bracelet first and then it'll take about an hour for me to get it engraved." They followed the man over to a glass case and Zayn picked out a £3,500 dollar bracelet because all of the other ones were even more pricey plus he likes that one.

Him and Gemma guessed on what size bracelet to get and then they gave the man Zayn's initials and picked out how they want the butterfly to look before leaving the store and going across the street to the shopping center. They ended up in a clothing store and Gemma is just throwing piles of girl pants and shirts into his arms. "Soooo...do you like my brother?"

Zayn almost dropped the clothes onto the floor and she turned to him.

"I uh..."

"You do?"

He haven't thought much about it until now that he's being asked and well, "Yeah." She smiled, "That's great, you're good for him." Zayn blushed, "No I'm not." She hit him on the arm, "Yes you are. He cares so much about you and it's very sweet. I can tell you care a lot about him and you guys should just date or something, have sex."

Zayn blushed even more and she coo'd, "Awww, are you a virgin Zayn?"

He looked away from her stare, "Yes."

"You're so adorable, does he know?" Zayn shook his head, "I dont have a reason to tell him." Gemma shrugged and they moved over to where the shoes are, "Well have you like done other things before. Like blow jobs and fingering and-" Zayn cut her off before she goes any further, "Yes." She wiggled her eyebrows at him, "Then give him a blowjob, I bet he hasn't had sex in awhile. He's probably wanking off as we speak."

The sudden thought of Harry getting himself off made him half hard and he shifted uncomfortably in his jeans while Gemma asked an employee for a certain size shoe.

Gemma walked back over to him, "So like I was saying you should consider the giving him a blowjob."

"I don't know.."

She grabbed his hand, "Don't think, just do." He laughed and shook his head, "I feel like that's a disaster waiting to happen." She let go of his hand, "You never know until you try, like are you good at it?" Zayn shifted the clothes, "I would hope so." She laughed, "No one ever gave you feedback?" Zayn thought about it then nodded, "Yeah I guess I can say I'm good at it." Gemma smirked, "Then you're all set."

Zayn is still not so sure about Gemma's idea but he'll put it into consideration.

*

"Wait."

Zayn turned to look at Gemma in the car who is busy digging through her purse. She pulled out a sharpie and then gently took his arm and lifted his sleeve up. She pulled the cap off with her teeth and dropped it onto her lap, "Don't kill my butterfly."

"I won't."

"Promise? You're better than this."

Zayn watched as she carefully drew a butterfly next to Harry's, "I promise." She smiled and then wrote her initials down underneath it, "Now you got two."

"Thank you."

She leaned over her seat and hugged him, "I will see you soon okay? For Christmas dinner with my family, you'll come right?" Zayn pulled away and nodded his head, "Yeah." She kissed him on the cheek and said bye then Zayn got out of the car and grabbed about six bags before shutting the door.

He went into the building and walked over to the elevator.

It took him a few minutes to get up the stairs and he called out Harry's name when he got inside of the condo. Zayn shut the door and Harry walked out of the kitchen with a sandwich in hand, "Hey, how was shopping?" Zayn smiled, "It went great and I got your present." He dug into one of the bags and pulled out a small wrapped box with a red bow on it.

Zayn placed it under the Christmas tree and Harry walked over to him, "What's in the other bags?"

"Clothes."

Harry nodded and then looked at his arm and smiled, "Gemma did that?" Zayn lifted his arm up, "Yeah." He rubbed his finger over it while eating the rest of his sandwich, "Mines looks better." Zayn laughed, "It does not matter whose look better." Harry sighed, "I missed you."

Zayn's heart skipped, "Yeah?"

"Mhmm, I had no one to watch movies with." Zayn laughed, "Awww." Harry bit at his bottom lip, "Tomorrow my company is having a Christmas slash charity party thing and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to it?"

"As like your date?"

"Yes."

Zayn nodded his head and tried to hold back the little cheer he wants to do, "Okay." Harry sat on the couch, "You have to dress formal though." Zayn sat next to him and took off his shoes and Harry put his bare legs onto Zayn's lap. "That won't be a problem, also I told your sister I will be joining your family for Christmas dinner." Harry let out a sigh of relief, "Great because my mom is dying to meet you." Zayn traced a pattern onto Harry's left leg, "It seems like everyone wants to meet me."

"It's because I talk about you a lot."

"I hope you say good things."

Harry chuckled, "You have no idea."


	6. Chapter 6

Harry woke up to Zayn draped over his body and the TV still playing. He moved a little and then his eyes widened and he bit back a moan as his erection rubbed against Zayn's thigh. Harry let out a small breath of air and then he carefully slid out from underneath the blanket, making sure not to wake Zayn.

As soon as he stepped onto the floor he practically ran out of the room and went into his own bedroom, shutting the door behind himself and shoving his hand down his boxers. He let out a small moan and started to move his hand up and down his shaft slowly while walking over to his side table and opened the top drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lube and then got out of his boxers before getting onto his bed.

He got onto his knees and sat back on the heels of his feet before slicking his fingers up with lube.

Harry closed his eyes and the dream he just woke up from flashed through his mind. He bit at his lip and whimpered as he pushed a finger into himself, pretending it's a certain someone else doing that. He kept his moans quiet as he fingered himself. Harry added another finger and he let out a little gasp before opening his eyes and leaning forward, pressing his face into the mattress and letting out little muffled moans.

He started tugging at his cock again and he pressed his fingers against his prostate then came with a small shout all over his covers and hand.

He laid down and let out a frustrated groan before tugging his fingers out and then just wiping them onto his covers since they're all dirty now anyways. He grabbed for his phone and sent Niall a quick text.

 **To Niall** : I hate myself

 **From Niall** : What why?

 **To Niall**  : I just wanked off to the thought of Zayn

 **From Niall** : Well....was it at least a good wank?

 **To Niall**  : No :(

 **From Niall**  : You two are ridiculous, I swear he likes you and you both need to just get your shit together.

Harry stared at the text and then put his phone back onto the side table before getting off of the bed and wiping his other messy hand onto the covers. He doesn't really believe that Zayn likes him, maybe he's just really nice and close because well he's the only one that really cares for him at the moment despite his sister.

He pulled on his boxers and then gathered up the dirty covers off of his bed along with his sheet. He tugged the pillowcases off of his pillows and then walked out of his room and headed to the front door. He managed to open it even though his hands are full and he walked down to the end of the hall into the laundry room. It's empty and quiet so he started humming while he went over to a washing machine and opened it. He dumped everything into it, poured some soap, and turned the machine on after closing the lid.

When he got back into his place he found Zayn not on the couch and he shut the door behind himself.

Zayn walked out of the kitchen, "Morning."

Harry blushed, "Morning."

Zayn smiled, "Why are you blushing?" Harry lied, "I am not blushing." Zayn laughed, "Okaaay....want an omelette? I'm following the recipe." Harry nodded, "Just don't burn down the kitchen."

"I won't."

Zayn walked back into the kitchen and Harry headed over to the hall closet and opened it. He pulled out a dark red cover, white sheets and white pillow cases. He brought it into his room and dropped it all down onto his bed then decided to go shower first, he'll make his bed later.

Once he was done with everything he went into the kitchen and Zayn just finished putting an omelette onto the second plate, "Done, it's a little burned but I tried." Harry sat down in front of the plate with the bigger omelette on it and picked up his fork, "Thank you." Zayn smiled, "You're welcome." They ate in silence first and then Harry started talking because his mind can't stop thinking about what he did about an hour ago. "So are you ready for the Christmas party tonight?"

"I think so."

"They're always really nice and Niall will be there. But just stay by my side and you'll be fine."

Zayn picked up his glass of orange juice, "I have to meet people?" Harry nodded, "Yeah but if you don't want to talk to them you don't have to. Plus there will be food and free champagne so yeah." Zayn wiped his mouth and then picked his fork back up, "Don't get upset if I get drunk."

Harry laughed lightly, "I won't."

*

Harry fixed the his green tie around his neck while he waited for Zayn to come out of his bedroom. He brushed some lint off his black dress pants and fixed the cuffs on his jacket. He looked up and his heart beated a little faster as he watched Zayn walk towards him with skinny khakis on, a dark red dress shirt, and a white tie.

"Sorry I don't have anything like dressier."

Harry shook his head, "No it's fine, you look great." Zayn blushed and pointed to his hair, "I tried something different."

"It looks great."

Zayn smiled and then blushed again, "Forgot my jacket." Harry watched as the younger lad quickly walked back to his bedroom only to come out a few minutes later with a black leather jacket on and Harry must have died and gone to heaven. "Ready?" Zayn nodded then they both left the apartment and headed over to the elevator.

Once they got downstairs and outside they quickly got to Harry's truck since it's snowing out.

"Is the place far?"

Harry shook his head as he shut the door then turned on the engine, "Just like twenty minutes away. It's at this really huge house with a lake in the back, you'll see." He pulled out of the parking lot and Zayn talked to him about his online classes as he drove to the Christmas charity event.

"Oh wow."

Harry looked at the familiar huge house as he drove up the winding driveway. A man wearing a bright yellow vest pointed for him to go around. He did and then parked amongst all of the other cars.

He took the keys out then him and Zayn both got out and stepped onto the gravel. Zayn grabbed his hand as they started walking towards two huge glass doors which are open. Harry can hear soft music playing from inside and chatter. Once they got in a man carrying a tray of champagne glasses stopped in front of them. They both took one and Zayn mumbled a "thanks" before Harry led him down a hall and into the main room which is filled with people, dressed up and talking to each other. Zayn whispered to him, "I feel sort of under dressed."

Harry shook his head, "You look perfect."

Zayn blushed and then Harry spotted his friend Louis standing next to his wife and talking. Harry walked over to them, "Been quite awhile." Louis looked up and a smile spread across his face as he pulled Harry into his arms, "It's been months, you look even more handsome every time I see you." Harry shook his head and then pulled back before leaning over and kissing Louis's wife on the cheek, "Nice to see you again as well."

"Always a pleasure."

Harry pulled back and gestured to Zayn, "This is Zayn, he's my date for the night." Louis stuck a hand out, "Louis, Harry and I have been friends for ten years." Zayn shook his hand, "Nice to meet you." Harry watched as Zayn leaned over and Louis's wife pressed a kiss to his cheek before pulling away, "You are so handsome."

"Thank you."

Zayn leaned over to him, "I spotted Niall over there, is it okay if I go talk to him?" Harry nodded, "You don't have to ask, go ahead." Zayn walked away and Louis raised an eyebrow at him, "Just a date?" Harry drunk some of his chapmange, "Yes....well he lives with me...it's a long story."

"He's sweet, young."

"Yeah."

Louis hummed, "You like him?" Harry blushed, "You read me like an open book." Louis laughed, "You're not very well at hiding things, so tell me the story." Harry sighed, "Let's take a walk then." Louis looked to his wife, "I'll be back." She nodded and then wandered off over to the food table while him and Louis walked out of the room.

They walked down the hall slowly as Harry told Louis about Zayn and everything that has happened since they met. Louis listened closely while nodding and taking sips of his champamge. Once they reached the end of the hall Harry finished talking and Louis turned to him, "You've always had a good heart you know? I just don't want you to get hurt again like with David. You loved him and never even got the chance to tell him and then he killed himself while you watched and shit I don't want you to have to go through that again. It was hard watching you for those two months, you were so out of it you know? You look happy with Zayn but if I were you I wouldn't hold out on telling him how you really feel. He could feel the same way back and it's about time you settle down with someone who makes you happy and Zayn can be that person."

Harry crossed an arm over his chest as he tried not to think back to David and how hard he tried to save him and how much he loved him.

Tried not to think of that day when he watched David let go of his hand and jump off the building.

"You're right." Louis smiled, "I know." Harry chuckled and then finished the rest of his champamge as they turned and started walking back down the hall. "I care for him a lot and I should tell him soon." Louis nodded and a waiter stopped in front of them. They put their empty glasses of champamge on the tray and then they both grabbed a dry martini before heading into the ball room. Louis went to go join his wife who is talking to a group of people while Harry looked around for Zayn.

He spotted Niall dancing with Liam so he walked over and tapped his shoulder.

Niall turned around, "Hey, what's up?"

"Where's Zayn?"

Niall pointed towards a set of doors and Harry nodded and then drunk the rest of his martini before putting the glass on a tray and walking towards the doors. He pushed one open and stepped out into the back yard. He stared at the lake glistening from the moonlight and he started to walk down the path towards the boardwalk. He spotted someone sitting on the end of the boardwalk and when he got closer he noticed it's Zayn.

Harry sat down next to him, his shoes nearly touching the water.

"Why are you out here by yourself?"

Zayn looked at him, "My um...my dad is in there, or well was...he left."

"Oh."

Zayn looked away, "I hate him so much. When I came out to him as gay he disowned me. He would call me worthless, tell me I'm a dissapointment to the family. I obviously started to believe all of that and more." Harry put an arm around his waist and Zayn's head rested onto his shoulder, "You aren't worthless, at least not to me. I think you're amazing." Zayn sniffed and Harry kissed the younger lad forehead, "Want to just go home. We can cuddle on the couch, watch a movie." Zayn looked up at him and smiled, "Yeah, that sounds perfect."

They both got up and started walking back down the boardwalk towards the house.

Once they got back into the ballroom Harry went to say bye to Louis before leaving with Zayn. It was sort of a quiet ride back to his place and Harry was grateful to just get out of his clothes as soon as they got into the apartment. After he got into a comfty sweater he walked out of the bedroom and went into the living room to see Zayn already laying down on the couch while flicking through the movie channels. Harry laid down next to him and Zayn's head rested onto his bicep so he can see the TV.

There are actually no good movies on so they ended up watching Lord of the Flies.

Zayn's arm wrapped around his waist and Harry tangled their fingers together, "Sorry for kind of ruining our date." Harry frowned, "You didn't ruin our date." Zayn groaned, "I feel like I did." Harry squeezed the younger lad hand, "You didn't, if you want we can always go on another one."

"Really?"

Harry smiled and then turned his head to stare at Zayn, "Of course."


	7. Chapter 7

Harry has his phone pressed against his ear while listening to his mom talk non-stop about cake and the dinner tomorrow. He brushed his fingers up Zayn's spine and watched as the lad slowly woke up and yawned then blushed when he realized he drooled all over Harry's chest. Zayn wiped it off and Harry shook his head in amusement.

He smiled at him and mouthed, "Morning."

Zayn mouthed it back and then Harry spoke into the phone, "Well mom don't worry about it, Zayn and I will bring the cake."

"Mom, we will cook like an amazing cake watch."

Harry laughed, "It will not be burned!"

"Okay, bye I love you too. See you tomorrow." Harry hung up his phone and Zayn smiled, "We gotta bake a cake?" Harry nodded, "My aunt who was suppose to be coming down decided on not to and she was going to bring a cake so now we have to make one...it has to be big too." Zayn shook his head, "We are not professional bakers."

"We can be if we believe."

Zayn shrugged and then laid his head back down. Harry's fingers moved up to the middle of his back and then back down, stopping at the waistband of his boxers. "I have to go and get the stuff to bake the cake, want to come?"

"No, want to sleep more."

Harry went to move but Zayn wrapped his arms around him, "Wait, don't leave yet." Harry laughed, "Okay, I'm not going anywhere." Zayn looked up at him, "About last night, I just want to say sorry again for you know having to leave early and such." Harry shrugged, "It's fine, don't worry about it."

"Did you really mean what you said though? Going out on another date?"

Harry rubbed his lips together before answering, "Yeah I did, unless you don't want to but I will like to take you on an actual date. Maybe like dinner and a movie or something." He watched as Zayn looked away from him trying to hide the blush creeping onto his cheeks, "Okay." Harry reached his hand out and carded his fingers through Zayn's soft black hair, "What kind of cake should we make?"

The younger lad looked at him, "Uh...something like nice and fancy."

Harry grabbed for his phone which he dropped between his body and the couch. He unlocked it then tapped on the Safari, "Something with fruit in it?"

"Ew, no."

Harry laughed while typing in the search bar 'cake recipes'. He found a website and started scrolling through the pictures of cakes. Zayn moved up and their cheeks pressed together as they both stared at the screen. Harry stopped at a Double Layer Pumpkin Cheesecake, "We should make this and then also a cake." Zayn nodded and Harry bookmarked the recipe for the cheesecake before going back and looking for a cake recipe. Zayn spoke, "Let's do that one, the Tiramisu Layer Cake."

Harry bookmarked the recipe for that then locked his phone before turning his head just as Zayn turned his.

Their lips are inches apart and Harry let out a small breath before getting off of the couch, "Um I'm gonna go get dressed, head to the store." Zayn sat up while rubbing at his face, "Okay, can you get more tea too while you're out?" Harry nodded while heading off to his bedroom, "Chai tea?"

"You already know that's my favorite."

Harry smiled, "I know, oh and happy Christmas Eve." He turned to look at Zayn who already has his lips tilted up into a smile, "Happy Christmas Eve to you too."

*

Harry turned up the music before turning around and walking over to the table where Zayn is stirring the mix for the cake. Harry started stirring up the mix for the cheesecake while humming along to the lyrics.

"Okay so I finished this mix, now I do the other one?"

Harry nodded his head, "But make enough of it to put into two pans."

Zayn grabbed another large bowl and then picked up the bag of flour. Harry watched as he started pouring it into the cup then the cup tipped over and fell off the table, putting flour all over both of their feet. Zayn started laughing, "I'm sorry." Harry looked at him before laughing as well, "It's okay." They both bent down to get the cup, knocking their heads together. Zayn fell back onto his butt and started laughing harder, knocking his leg into the table.

Harry's eyes widened as the bowl of mix that Zayn stirred up tipped off the edge of the table and fell onto his head.

Brown mix spilled down Zayn's face and Harry couldn't help but to laugh, falling back into his own ass and holding his stomach as he laughed harder. Zayn took the bowl off of his head and Harry shook his head, "That is why I told you not to place anything on the ed- ah no!" Zayn grabbed ahold of his shoulders and Harry scrunched his face up as Zayn rubbed his face all over his own.

Zayn pulled away and smiled, "Look who's all messy now."

Harry licked his lips, "Taste good."

He watched as Zayn swiped his face with a finger before putting it into his mouth and Harry had to force himself not to just attack Zayn right there on the floor as he watched him suck on it. He pulled his finger out of his mouth with a small pop before smiling, "It does taste good." Harry got up off the floor then helped Zayn up, "We should clean up then try this baking the cake all over again."

"This time you're helping me."

"You're the one that suggested we do them seperate and you chose to do the cake."

Zayn pouted, "Well now I need help." Harry rolled his eyes, "Whatever, come on." He led Zayn to the bathroom then grabbed a clean washcloth out of the small closet. He soaked it in warm water before wiping Zayn's face down for him. "You got in your hair as well."

Zayn groaned, "I may as well just take a shower."

Harry nodded, "I can wash it out for you." Zayn eyed him curiously, "In the shower?" Harry blushed, "No! I mean like no, I meant in the sink." Zayn laughed while taking the washcloth from his hand, "It's okay, I'll just shower." Harry watched as the younger lad rinsed the rag out and he closed his eyes as Zayn carefully wiped his face down.

"I'm nervous for tomorrow."

Harry spoke, "Don't be, my mom is like really really excited to meet you."

Zayn rubbed the rag over his forehead, "Are we staying a night over there?" Harry hummed, "I guess it depends on how late we stay."

"Finished."

Harry opened his eyes and stared straight into Zayn's brown ones. "You have really long eyelashes." Zayn laughed, "I've been told." Harry reached up and brushed his thumb across Zayn's eyelashes on his right eye, "They're pretty." Zayn fidgeted a bit, "Thanks."

Harry pulled his hand away, "Um I'm gonna go clean up the kitchen and start with the cake mix." Zayn nodded his head, "I'll just shower." Harry walked out of the bathroom and ran a hand through his hair as he reached the end of the hall.

*

"Mom you're gonna love the cake and cheesecake Zayn and I made."

"Oh! You guys didn't have to make a cheesecake as well love."

Harry wiped down the kitchen table while nudging Zayn in the shoulder playfully, "The more the better, we just hope it taste go-" He let out a gasp as Zayn started tickling him and he tried to get away while laughing, "Zayn!"

His mom spoke, "Call me tomorrow when you're on your way, I don't want to interupt you and Zayn."

He squirmed out of Zayn's reach, "Mom wa-" She hung up and Harry put his phone down on the counter before turning around and grabbing Zayn by the waist, tickling his sides and holding him against the table. Zayn laughed and gasped for air at the same time while trying to get away, "Okay okay ah stop it!" Harry finally pulled away and Zayn grabbed at his sides, "You win."

Harry smiled, "I always win."

Zayn shoved him lightly, "Yeah whatever. I'm gonna go get my clothes from the dryer." Harry moved out of Zayn's way before sitting down on a chair and picking up his phone.

 **To Niall** : I haven't had this big of crush since like high school

 **From Niall**  : aw :') you guys should just like kiss and stuff already

 **To Niall** : It's not that easy

 **From Niall** : You're just making it seem that way, Liam agrees with me

Harry frowned at his screen before just locking his phone and getting up. He shut the light off in the kitchen then walked across the space to the living room just as Zayn came back into the condo with an armful of clothes, "I walked in on someone having sex." Harry laughed, "Well that's rude of you." Zayn gasped, "That is not rude of me."

"I'm kidding, want to watch some Christmas movies with me?"

Zayn nodded his head, "Let me just go throw this stuff onto my bed." Harry walked around the couch and sat down before grabbing the remote and flicking through the channels. He picked a channel that is playing Elf before putting the remote down. Zayn came back into the living room and sat next to him, "This movie is hilarious."

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, my favorite part is when she's in the shower singing and Buddy like starts singing with her."

Zayn laughed, "I love that."

He tapped his fingers against his thighs before turning to Zayn, "Can we uh, cuddle?" Zayn smiled before moving closer to him, "Thought you wouldn't ask." They both laid down on the couch and Zayn's arm went around his waist, "We do any other time, just you know...so use to it now." Zayn's lips brushed against his neck as he spoke, "Yeah...the couch has become our bed." Harry laughed, "That's so true." Zayn's arm tightened around his waist, "I can't wait until you open the gift I got you."

Harry turned his head to look at him, "I'm very curious on what it is. I think you'll love your gift though." Zayn smiled, "Yeah?"

"Mhmm.."

They stared at eachother for a bit longer then Harry turned back around and laid his head down against the couch cushion. "I'm falling asleep on you." Zayn's hand moved to his hip, "That's fine, dream of me." Harry closed his eyes, "I'll dream of you."


	8. Chapter 8

"Mom, this is Zayn."

Anne smile grew even bigger then she pulled Zayn into her arms and hugged him tightly, "It's so nice to finally meet you." Zayn couldn't help but to feel warm as he hugged Anne back. She smells like some flowery perfume and the cardigan she's wearing is so soft to the touch that when she pulled away he lingered his fingers against the arm of it for a bit longer before pulling away and smiling, "It's nice to meet you as well."

She put a hand over her heart, "You're so handsome. Come inside, I want to introduce you to the family. Harry love just put the cakes into the kitchen and no sneaking some of the food. Oh and put the presents under the tree." Zayn laughed as Harry huffed under his breath before following Anne into the house which is already very lively.

They went into a huge sitting room and Zayn watched as children ran around, some running past his legs and out of the room. Two women sitting on a red loveseat looked over at Anne and then to Zayn. He got introduced to them first. The one with curly brown hair is Harry's first cousin and the one with curly blonde hair is Harry's first cousin as well. They're twins and their eyes brightened as Anne mentioned that he came here with Harry.

Zayn met a bunch of other family members after that, he can't even remember all of the names. Harry's dad was very nice as well and not intimidating like he thought he would be.

He doesn't even know how there is enough room to fit everyone..or okay maybe he's exaggerating. There's about fifteen people but he's not use to this much going on. The last time he's been to something like this was when he was thirteen.

"And Zayn this is my mother, Mariah."

Mariah is obviously old and she looks so thin and weak but a smile bright as day spread across her face. She spoke in a sort of quiet tone while grabbing Zayn's hand, sandwiching it between her own two pale, soft and wrinkled ones, "It's very nice to meet you. Anne has been going on about you and I don't even understand how since you two haven't met until today." Zayn laughed, "I'm guessing Harry talks about me a lot."

She smiled, "A lot, but that's a good thing." Anne spoke, "Well come on Zayn, let's go find Harry." Mariah let go of his hand and he leaned down and kissed her cheek before following Anne out of the sitting room and into the kitchen where Harry is talking to Gemma.

Harry's sister stopped mid sentence before running around the table and hugging Zayn, "I'm so happy that you are here."

Zayn hugged her back, "I don't regret it. Where's your fiancée?"

She pulled away, "Did you give Harry his present yet? Oh and he had a business trip." Zayn shook his head, "Later." She smiled before turning around, "Okay so everyone is here mom, can we eat now?"

Anne started taking out plates, "Yes we can eat now, get everyone into the dining room please." Gemma grabbed Zayn's hand, "Come on."

*

"Are you sure you're fine? There's enough pie and cake if you want seconds."

Zayn shook his head, "No thanks." Anne patted his shoulder, "Okay." She gathered more plates and Zayn turned to Harry, "I want to give you your Christmas present." Harry wiped his mouth with his napkin, "Hold on." Zayn nodded then Harry got up from the table and walked out of the room.

One of the twins with blonde hair called for his attention, "So when did you and Harry start dating? You're so cute together."

Zayn blushed, "Um..we aren't dating."

The one with brown hair hit her sister shoulder, "I told you!" The one with the blonde hair frowned, "Why not? He likes you? Do you like him? I bet you do. You can't stop blushing that's so cute." Zayn put his hands over his cheeks, "Stop."

They both laughed and Zayn was glad Harry called his name.

He got up from the table and walked over to the door then followed Harry out into the empty living room where the huge Christmas tree is and a lot of presents is underneath it but he can still make out his own due to the simple blue wrapping paper. Harry walked over to the tree and grabbed one of the larger presents which was under their tree this morning.

Harry walked over to him, "I hope you like it."

Zayn took the present and it laid across the couch before getting down onto his knees and unwrapping it. He gasped as he ripped more paper away and stared at the all black acoustic guitar with his name carved into it sitting inside a box. "No fucking way, how did you even know I play?"

Harry laughed, "Because you told me, you think I don't listen to you?"

Zayn got up and hugged Harry tightly, "Thank you so much, I haven't had my own gutair in ages." Harry rubbed his back, "You're welcome, maybe one day you can play a song for me?" Zayn pulled away, "Of course." Harry grinned, "My turn, where's my present?" Zayn laughed before walking around him and picking up the slim blue wrapped present from off the floor. He handed it to Harry who carefully untied the red bow. He took the wrapping paper off and Zayn started to feel nervous as Harry opened the box.

His hands got all sweaty then Harry looked at him with watery green eyes before pulling him into a hug. Zayn let out a shaky laugh, "Is it that bad?"

Harry pulled away, "No, no I love it. It's just...it's really thoughtful and I really didn't expect this and everytime I look at this it'll remind me of how much you've progressed since I've first met you and just...I love it Zayn, can you put it on for me?"

"Yeah."

He took the gold bracelet out of the box, metal cold against his finger tips. Harry put his wrist out and pulled his sweater sleeve up. Zayn carefully wrapped it around Harry's wrist and then clasped it it together. The bracelet fits snug and Harry lifted his wrist up to admire it in the light, "I'm never taking this off."

"You don-"

"No, I'm never taking this off."

Zayn bit his lip, "Okay." Harry pulled him into another hug and then they heard kids come running into the living screaming about what they hope Santa got them. Harry pulled away before picking up the gutair, "I'll go put this upstairs, keep it in a safe place until we leave."

Zayn watched as Harry walked out of the room and then he jumped when a arm wrapped around his shoulders. He looked over to see that it's just Gemma, "Did he love the bracelet?"

"Yeah, he almost cried."

"Aww, I got you a present as well. I hope you go me something." Zayn smiled, "Maybee.." She gasped, "Oh my gosh, what did you get me?" Zayn laughed, "You just have to wait and see." She groaned before taking her arm from around his shoulder and yelling out, "Come on you guys!!! I wanna open presents!"

Eventually the rest of the adults walked into the room as well as Harry and Zayn sat down on the couch. Harry sat next to him, close enough to where their knees touch and arms brush if he moves a certain way. Anne came into the living room with piles of what looks like knitted sweaters in her arms, "Okay! Sweaters first, we got Anthony's..." She gave one of the little boys a green knitted sweater with a gray A snitched to the front.

Zayn whispered to Harry, "This reminds me of Harry Potter, when Ron mother gave them knitted sweaters like these for Christmas."

Harry snorted, "That's where she got the idea."

"Zayn! Love, I made you a sweater as well." He was surprised as she handed him a soft red sweater with a gold Z stitched to the front, like Gryffindor colors. "Thank you Anne." She smiled at him while giving Harry a dark blue knitted sweater with a white H stitched to the front.

Zayn pressed the sweater to his face, "It's so soft."

Harry looked at him fondly, "You like it?" He nodded, "Yeah, this is so nice." Harry stared at him with this look that Zayn can't quite decipher and before he can ask the older lad why he's staring at him like that presents started to get passed around and Harry's attention went and focused on one of his little cousins.

*

"Do you want anything else or is hot chocolate fine?"

"Just hot chocolate, I'm still pretty full from dinner."

Harry got up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen, making sure not to step on any little kids laying on the floor watching the movie on TV. Zayn tugged at the sleeves of his sweater and Gemma took Harry's spot on the couch, "So did you enjoy today?"

He looked at her, "Yeah...I haven't had a Christmas like this in so long and it was just really nice."

Gemma put a hand on his forearm, "I'm really happy that you had a nice time and I'm really happy you came. I know it means a lot to Harry." She got up just as Harry walked back into the room with two steaming cups of hot chocolate, marshmellows almost spilling out of them. Harry sat down on the couch and Zayn carefully took the cup from him, "Smells good."

"Taste it."

Zayn took a careful sip and raised his eyebrows before pulling away, "Did you put something in this?" Harry shook his head, "My mom did but she won't tell me what, she never does." Zayn laughed, "It's really good." Harry sipped at his own drink while pulling his legs up onto the couch and leaning into Zayn's side, "What time should we head back home tomorrow?"

"Whatever time is fine."

He watched as Harry licked his upper lip, "We'll probably leave around the afternoon, I know there's going to be a huge breakfast then after that everyone leaves except for Gemma and usually myself but you know.." Zayn swallowed down the marshmellow he was chewing, "We don't have to."

"No, I can change it up a bit this year."

Zayn looked to Harry, "And by change it up you mean?"

"Change it up by spending this little vacation off of work with someone else this year and by someone else I mean you." Zayn blushed and he's glad the room is pretty much dark so Harry can't see his reddened cheeks, "Well I'm looking forward to that." Harry's head rested on his shoulder and he started to bring the mug up to his mouth, "Me too."


	9. Chapter 9

Harry woke up with his face pressed into Zayn's chest and the sound of pans clattering and bacon sizzling. He sighed before sitting up and rubbing at the cramp in his neck. He rolled his head to the right and then finally opened his eyes and stared at Zayn who is still sleeping, small snores escaping from him. Harry got up and put the blanket onto Zayn before heading towards the kitchen.

He walked inside and stared at his mom and Gemma cooking and talking while his dad sits at the table reading the newspaper.

Harry sat at the table and yawned while rubbing a hand over his eyes. His mom dropped a kiss to the top of his head, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah."

Gemma smiled, "With you all pressed up against Zayn like that, I bet you did."

His dad spoke, "Well he can do that, he is his boyfriend." Harry finally woke up fully and Gemma looked to their dad with an amused look, "They aren't together." His father put down his newspaper and pushed his glasses up a bit, "You aren't?"

"No.."

His mom started talking, "Don't you think they should? I mean Harry talks enough about him and they're so cute, plus Harry it's been so long since you have been with anyone a-"

Harry groaned, "Mom, please can you just not?" She rolled her eyes, "I'm just saying." Gemma sat down at the table and whispered to Harry, "She has a point and you could use the sex am I right?" His dad cleared his throat and Harry just got up from the table, "Just tell me when breakfast is finished." He walked put of the kitchen and headed back into the living room.

He sat down on the couch and Zayn stirred a bit before mumbling, "Harry."

He looked over at the younger lad then moved closer and placed a hand onto Zayn's leg, "Yeah?" Zayn opened his eyes and Harry smiled, "Good morning." Zayn turned so he's on his back, "Morning." Harry moved his hand up to Zayn's knee, "Did you sleep fine?"

"Yeah, except in the middle of the night you kept pulling on my sweater and I don't know if you were trying to take it off or stick your head underneath it."

Harry blushed, "Sorry."

Zayn laughed, "It's okay, what time is it?" He shrugged his shoulders, "I haven't even looked at a clock yet." Zayn sat up and stretched his arms up, tilting his head back enough for Harry to drag his eyes up his neck and he just wants to lean over and press his lips to it.

"I'm still a bit tired."

Harry nodded, "Me too...want to go for a walk?"

Zayn groaned, "Ew, no." Harry laughed, "Then what do you want to do?" The younger lad laid back down again, "Sleep more." Harry hesistated before leaning forward and resting his head on Zayn's chest, curly hair falling into his face. "I guess we can do that."

Zayn's fingers brushed against his back and he yawned, "Yeah."

*

"Hey mom, just calling you to tell you we got home all safe and sound." Harry dropped his bag to the floor of his bedroom before staring at the bracelet on his wrist. He pressed his mouth to it and smiled.

"Good, sorry about earlier this morning with the Zayn thing."

"It's okay mom...I've been uh...," he started to whisper, "I like him."

She gasped, "I knew it! Why aren't you two together then? Is it because of the age difference?"

"No no it's not that I just don't know how to even bring it up, I don't know." His mom hummed in thought while Harry loosened his scarf then sat down onto the bed, "Well...just tell him."

"Mom."

She laughed lightly, "I'm sorry, I'm really bad at this."

Harry leaned onto the palm of his hand, "It's okay, I gotta go though. I promised I'll take Zayn ice skating." His mom squeaked, "As a date?"

"Something like that."

"Okay love, have a nice time and stay warm." He smiled, "I will, I love you." They both hung up and Harry got up from his bed and stuffed his phone into his pocket while opening the door to his bedroom just as Zayn opened his own. "Ready?"

"Yup."

They both shut their bedroom doors and walked down the small hall, "Maybe we can go see Niall and Liam as well? If they aren't busy?" Zayn opened the front door, "Whatever you wanna do is fine." Harry looked at him, "You gotta stop doing that."

"Stop doing what?"

Harry shut the door behind them, "Like...if you don't want to do something you can honestly tell me." Zayn frowned, "I was just being polite." Harry smiled, "I know and I'm saying you don't have to be, well I mean like don't start being mean and not like I don't know cleaning up after yourself but you can always disagree with what I want to do or whatever." Zayn pressed the down button to the elevator, "Okay well then I actually don't want to see Niall and Liam because they are really gross."

Harry burst into laughter, "You have a point."

"They just are too touchy with eachother around us for my comfort, seriously I wouldn't be surprised if they just started taking their clothes off right in front of us and just go at it." The elevator doors opened and they both got inside. Harry pressed the button that goes down to the lobby, "Well okay then, after ice skating I can take you out for dinner?"

Zayn looked at him, "As a date?"

Harry stuck his hands into his back pockets, "Yeah."

"Okay."

The elevator doors opened and they both walked out. They actually ended up walking because the ice skating rink is outside and on this really huge pond close by. When they got to it Harry was surprised that there actually isn't a lot of people there as usual. They went into a small building and paid to get their ice skates.

It was sort of a struggle getting them on and Harry had Zayn tie them up for him. After that they both went out onto the pond and Harry is surprised he even remembers how to ice skate. He watched as Zayn skated ahead of him and then spun around in little circles like a figure skater. Harry clapped, the sound coming out muffled due to his gloved hands. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

Zayn skated over to him, "When I was seven my oldest sister took figure skating lessons and she would sneak me out to where she was getting her lessons at and teach me a few things." Harry stopped skating, "That's pretty cool, so can you like do leaps and stuff?"

"I haven't done it in awhile...I may or may not know how to do a small figure eight."

Harry smiled, "Oh you have to show me!"

Zayn laughed, "I'm kidding with you." Harry pouted, "Got me all excited for no reason." They started to skate again, "I can teach you to do those spins." Harry bit his lip, "I don't know I may fall on my ass." Zayn grabbed his hand, "It's not hard at all."

Zayn totally lied.

Harry spun for the tenth time and fell right onto his butt again. Zayn skated over to him and helped him up off the ice, "Okay, maybe it's difficult." Harry rubbed his backside, "My ass is sore now." Zayn raised an eyebrow and Harry laughed, "You know what I mean, it'll probably be all bruised."

"I don't know how to help you out with that."

"Kiss it."

Zayn's cheeks reddened and Harry quickly took back what he said but then Zayn shook his head and laughed, "What exactly would get me in the posistion to kiss your ass?"

Harry is now the one blushing and he rubbed the back of his neck, "Soo...dinner?" Zayn licked his hips, "Dinner sounds great."

*

Harry twirled his noodles around his fork before stuffing it into his mouth, getting pasta sauce on his chin. He picked up a napkin and wiped it off before staring up at Zayn who is actually almost finished with all of his food.

"Did you get your grade back for that test yet?"

Zayn shook his head, "Don't get it until January, by the way what are we doing for New Years?" Harry shrugged, "We can party...stay at home and relax." Zayn hummed, "I don't know, I think I went to party."

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean it'll be fun." Harry poked a meatball with his fork and brought it up to his mouth, "Well okay then, I'll call Niall see what he wants to do oh or Louis, he's probably doing something." He ate the meatball and Zayn leaned his head on his hand, "I like your family."

"They like you as well, um actually a lot of them think we're together."

Zayn looked down at his plate, "Yeah I know.." Harry picked up his glass of wine, "Sorry if that made things awkward." Zayn looked to him, "It wasn't awkward, I guess it's nice that we have that like sort of bond where everyone thinks we're together."

"Yeah, I mean it's not like it'll be a bad thing."

Zayn smiled, "It wouldn't be a bad thing if we were dating." Harry panicked, "I...yeah...I mean like...I have to pee."

"Okay.."

Harry got up and walked off to the bathroom. Once he got inside he locked himself inside of a stall and leaned his back up against the door with a sigh.

Why is he so bad at this?

Why can't he just tell Zayn how he really feels without freaking out?


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you going to kiss me at midnight?"

Zayn smiled while leaning towards Harry, words slurring as he spoke over the loud music playing, "Why wait until midnight?" He slid across the seat of the booth more and Harry let out a small breath which smells mostly of sweet alcohol, "Because it's tradition."

Zayn bit at his bottom lip, "I want to kiss you now."

Harry opened his mouth but no words came out and Zayn slipped his fingers up the older lad thigh. Harry's hand landed on top of his then Niall and Liam both slid into the booth, a bit sweaty and panty from them dancing.

"You guys should dance."

Zayn grinned, "We should dance."

"I can't dance."

Zayn poked his bottom lip out, "Pleaseeee?" Harry shook his head and Zayn sighed, "Fine, I guess I'll just have to go dance for you." He slid out of the booth and grabbed his drink off the table. He drank the rest of it then put the cup back down before making his way into the crowd of dancing people. Soon some girls started dancing on him and he moved along with them. They danced together for two songs straight and then the crowd sorted of shifted and Zayn ended up dancing with some dude who has blue hair and a black lip ring.

"Zayn?!"

He turned his head and his mouth dropped as he stared straight at his older sister, Doniya. She smiled, "It's been so long!" Zayn nodded, "Yeah!" She tilted her head towards the front doors, "Get some air?" He agreed and they both walked out of the club. The air is cool and there's snow lightly falling. Doniya grinned, "How have you been?"

"Better than ever."

She reached over and pinched his cheek, "I can see that, looks like you've gained a bit." Zayn's stomach twisted and she kept talking, "Dad told me he seen you last month, talked shit or whatever but I wasn't really listening. We should get together some time? Go out for lunch? How's college going?"

Zayn couldn't help but to realize how much his sister is more like a stranger to him.

She barely knows anything about him and he barely knows anything of her.

Doniya snapped her fingers in front of his face, "Helloooo, I can see you're still a bit slow." She laughed, "I thought I would never see you again, from the looks of it the last time I saw you. Thought you would have like killed yourself or something, not saying that you should but like I felt like I seen it coming." Zayn's eyes watered, "I...no...I'm fine."

"It's just so many people thought you were so worthless, I wouldn't have been able to deal with that."

She's clearly drunk but every word coming out of her mouth is hitting him like a train and he doesn't know how to deal with it all so he just stood there and listened to her talk and talk. Every word coming out of her mouth more shitter than the next. Then finally she complained that it's too cold and that she'll see him around and went back inside. Zayn should follow her, should go find Harry and drink until he's so drunk he can't remember anything she said. But instead he turned and headed towards the street. He crossed it and went into the hotel, walked towards the elevator and rode it up to the tenth floor.

He quickly made his way into his and Harry's hotel room, slamming the door shut behind himself. He held back a scream and his vision blurred as the the tears forcing to come out of his eyes stung his eyes. He kicked off his shoes and then went into the bathroom and shut himself inside. A sob bubbled up from out of his chest and out of his mouth. He stared at himself in the hotel mirror, tears falling down his cheeks.

Every word Doniya said kept running through his mind until he eventually he lifted a hand up and punched the mirror. It made a loud noise as it broke and fell to the floor. Glass littered the tiled floor and he picked up a piece of it, rubbing his thumb across the sharp edges.

The words from his sister is still filling up his mind.

He sat down on the bathroom floor and before he can stop himself he lifted his sleeve up and started dragging the piece of glass across his wrist. He kept doing it all the way up to where his sleeve stops. Until he can't see skin anymore, just blood.

Eventually he dropped the glass to the floor then shoved his face into his hands and cried until he passed out.

*

He woke up to the feeling of a very cold hand touching his face. Zayn furrowed his eyebrows and tried to move away from the touch but it only brought another cold hand to his face. He only opened his eyes when he heard a familiar voice say his name.

He stared up at Harry, green eyes dull and dark bags underneath his eyes.

"Zayn."

"I'm sorry."

The older lad fingers ran through his hair, "It's okay, you're fine and it's okay." Zayn shook his head, eyes becoming watery all over again, "I killed your butterfly." Harry's voice cracked, "It's fine." Zayn finally looked to see that he's now laying in the hotel bed in just his sweatpants. His arm is wrapped up in white bandages and there's a lot of sunlight streaming through the windows.

He looked back to Harry, "Your hands are freezing."

Harry nodded, "I didn't find you here until about two hours ago. I was out looking for you and then finally I came to the hotel. Niall helped me get you all cleaned up." Zayn moved over underneath the covers, "Come on." Harry got off the edge of the bed and then got under the covers. Zayn pulled him closer until they ended up tangling their legs together and wrapping their arms around each other. Harry's head rested against his chest and the room fell silent.

"Why?"

Harry looked up at him, "Why did you do it?"

Zayn bit his lip before telling him about Doniya. Harry listened until he finished talking then the older lad frowned, "You're not worthless Zayn, you mean everything to me."

"I do?"

Harry sat up, "Of course. You're so amazing and I wish you could see that." Zayn pushed himself up, winching from the sudden headache, "I wish I could too." Harry's fingers brushed over his stubbly jaw and Zayn couldn't help but to lean into the touch. Harry smiled, "I like you."

"I like you too."

Harry shook his head, "No I mean I want to be with you. I want to kiss you and I want to share a bed with you at home. I want to call you mines. I've been wanting to do that since I first met you." Zayn leaned in and kissed him softly before tugging away just a bit, "Me too, I wanna be yours."

Harry grabbed his face and kissed him harder, both of them falling back against the bed.

Just as Zayn was about to open his mouth a knock sounded on the door and he groaned as Harry pulled away from him. He watched as Harry got out of the bed and walked towards the door, opening it and letting Niall and Liam walk in. "Zayn! You're okay!" Niall ran over and hugged him, "Don't ever ever ever do that again I was so worried I haven't even went to sleep yet." Zayn hugged him back, "I'm sorry." Niall pulled away, "You're better than that okay?"

"Yeah."

Niall kissed his cheek and Liam smiled at him, "I'm glad you're okay." Harry sat on the edge of the bed, "Well what's the plan for today?" Niall shrugged, "I was thinking we check out of the hotel and then go get some food." Harry looked to Zayn, "Is that okay?"

"Yeah of course."

Niall grinned, "Cool, meet us in the hall in like an hour." Liam and Niall left and Zayn laid back against the pillows. Harry stood up, "I'll be back, I have to pay for the hotel mirror." Zayn bit at his lip, "I'll pay you back." Harry shook his head, "You don't have to...unless you're paying me back in kisses." Zayn laughed, "I'll pay you back in more than kisses." Harry raised an eyebrow, "I'll be looking forward to that."

*

"Can we not tell Gemma about this? Or your mom? Or anyone?" Harry's head rested on his shoulder, "Of course, it will not be mentioned." Zayn sighed and moved around so now he's sitting completely between Harry's legs on the couch. He pressed his back against Harry's chest and pulled the blanket up.

"When do you go back to work?"

"Tomorrow and I have a lot of things to do."

Zayn bit his bottom lip, "You know you still don't know when my birthday is." Harry gasped, "That's right? When is it? Mines is February first." Zayn looker at him, "January twelfth."

"Zayn! Your birthday is like in almost a week and you haven't told me!"

He groaned, "I'm sorry I just really hate celebrating my birthday." Harry's arms wrapped around his waist, "Well we don't have to have a huge celebration babe." Zayn's heart slipped at the small endearment. "Can we just go out for dinner?" Harry kissed the back of his shoulder, "If that's what you want then sure." Zayn smiled, "Thank you."

"I want a song for my birthday."

"A song? Like a song I make up or.." Harry shook his head, "It can be whatever you want but I want a song." Zayn bit his lip, "Alright." Harry's lips pressed against the back of his neck, "How are you feeling by the way?"

"Better, way better."


	11. Chapter 11

" _Harry...pssssst....Harry_."

He swatted at whoever is trying to wake him and instead turned around and pressed his face into his pillow. "Harry, come on wake up." He groaned, "No."

"Your kitchen is on fire."

Harry sat up fast, "What?" Niall laughed, "I'm joking." Harry glared at him and then looked over to the other side of the bed to see Zayn isn't there. He noticed a piece of paper sitting on a pillow and he picked it up.

_\- Harry_

_I went to the library, need books for my English class. I'll be home later xx_

Harry put the paper down then looked to Niall, "Why are you waking me?" His friend rolled his eyes, "You're suppose to be at work, you have a meeting in like an hour. I told you this yesterday in your office or was you too busy daydreaming about Zayn's dick." Harry threw a pillow at him, "Shut up." Niall laughed, "Come on mate, meeting in an hour and it's important."

He sighed and then finally got out of bed. Niall left the bedroom while Harry headed into his bathroom to the shower. It didn't take him long to wash up and get dressed in a nice dark gray tux. He tightened his dark red tie around his neck and then looked at himself in the mirror before leaving his bedroom.

Niall whistled as he walked into the living room, "You look lovely."

Harry smiled, "Thank you, come on I wanna stop for coffee." Niall got up from the couch and they both left the condo and headed downstairs. Harry got into Niall's car and he pulled on his seatbelt while Niall pulled out of the parking space. "So...have you and Zayn had sex yet anyways?"

"No."

Niall glanced at him, "Why not?"

"Why do you think?"

Niall raised his eyebrows, "Ohhhh." Harry nodded, "I don't want to rush him into things." Niall stopped at a red light, "Makes sense." The rest of the ride was silent to the cafè and to their job. Harry had to rush upstairs to make it on time to the meeting which he luckily did.

Niall grabbed all of his notes for him from his office and after Harry had a few sips of his coffee he was finally awake and ready to go.

*

"Oh good you're finally home."

Harry loosened his tie while leaning forward and kissing Zayn, "Yeah I am, did you miss me?" His boyfriend smiled, "Mhmm, how was work?" They walked towards the bedroom, "It was fine, meeting went well and so on." Zayn helped him out of his tux jacket as they made it into the room, "That's good babe."

"How was your day?"

Zayn smiled while sitting down on the bed, "Well I got my books and I got a tattoo."

Harry took off his shoes, "You got a tattoo? Where?" Zayn stood up and unbuttoned his pants. Harry raised an eyebrow and Zayn laughed, "It's on my thigh." Harry stepped forward as Zayn slid his pants down to his knees. "That's why I made you draw the butterfly." Harry smiled before bending down and rubbing his thumb over the black butterfly with his initials on Zayn's thigh. "I wanted to have it on my arm but you know since it's still healing I couldn't." Harry looked up at him, "I love it." He moved his hand down and rubbed his fingers over the faded scars, "I guess I should get a tattoo too."

"You don't have to."

Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips against it. He looked up at Zayn before settling down fully onto his knees and pressing another kiss to the inside of his boyfriend's thigh.

"Harry."

He looked up at Zayn again who is now biting down on his bottom lip, "You can say no babe." Zayn shook his head, "No I want you to." Harry put his hands on the back of Zayn's thighs, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Harry moved his hands up before leaning in and mouthing at Zayn's cock through his briefs. His boyfriend let out a small gasp and Harry pulled away before pulling down Zayn's briefs. His heart raced as he wrapped a hand around Zayn's shaft and gave it a few tugs.

"I've been wanting to do this for so long."

"Harry please just-"

He pressed his tounge to the tip of Zayn's cock before moving down then licking back up again. Zayn grabbed at his hair and Harry wrapped his lips around his boyfriend dick and closed his eyes while moaning as he sucked him off. Zayn let out a string of curse words and Harry took in more until the tip of his boyfriend cock hit the back of his thoart making him gag. He pulled up and took a breath of air before leaning in again and taking Zayn's cock into his mouth.

His boyfriend moaned his name out and Harry swirled his tongue around the head before relaxing his thoart and deepthoarting him again.

Zayn gasped and incoherent words fell out of his mouth before he started cumming. Harry swallowed every last drop before pulling away and looking up at Zayn who's eyes is half closed and bottom lip red from him chewing on it. Harry stood up and kissed him, "Was that good?"

"So good."

Harry smiled, "I like the way you taste." He kissed Zayn again while pushing him onto the bed. Harry climbed into his lap and Zayn's hands grabbed at his hips, "I want to taste you." Harry groaned before pressing forward and capturing Zayn's lips for a kiss again, this time pushing his tongue into the younger lad's mouth. Zayn's fingers started to unbutton his pants and Harry lifted his hips up, helping Zayn slide them down along with his boxers.

He pulled away and watched as Zayn licked at the palm of his hand. Harry shuddered when that hand wrapped around his length and he pressed his face into Zayn's shoulder while letting out a muffled moan.

Harry grabbed at the back of Zayn's hair before lifting his head up and pressing his forehead against his boyfriend's.

"I- fuck I'm close babe."

Zayn's hand moved faster, "Come on, I wanna see...want to see what you look like when you cum." Harry's lips parted and his eyes squeezed shut. He let out a small moan as his orgasm hit him hard. Zayn kissed him down his jaw, "You look so beautiful." Harry panted and Zayn's hand started to slow down then he stopped.

Harry opened his eyes and watched as Zayn licked his fingers.

"Taste good?"

Zayn nodded his head while laying back. Harry laid down on top of him and peppered little kisses all over Zayn's face, making the younger lad giggle and try to push him away. Harry pinned Zayn's wrists down to the bed and then pressed a huge sloppy kiss to his boyfriend lips, "Want to take a shower with me?" Zayn grinned, "Yeah."

*

"I think you should get it on your shoulder babe." Harry leaned up against the counter of the tattoo parlor and looked at the small cursive Z the man drew up for him. "Like on the back of my shoulder?" Zayn smiled, "Yeah."

Harry nodded then looked to the man, "So on the back of my shoulder."

"Okay well follow me."

Zayn and Harry both moved around the counter and followed the man down a small hall and into a red room filled with pictures and drawings of tattoos. Zayn sat down in a plastic chair while Harry tugged his shirt off and then sat in a big black leather chair. The man sat down beside him and rubbed a wet paper towel over his shoulder before taking the paper with the drawing of the Z and pressing it to his shoulder.

"So you two are together then? For a long time?"

Harry shook his head, "We were friends first now we're dating."

The man peeled the paper away, "Those are always the best relationships. I have a wife, we've been married for ten years now. We've been best friends since grade school and I couldn't be happier." Harry smiled, "When did you guys realize that you two wanted to be together?" The man picked up the tattoo gun, "Long story, to make it short we both kept dating other people to make eachother jealous and then finally I snapped and yeah."

They kept talking while the guy tattoed the Z onto Harry's shoulder. It didn't take long at all and when he finished Zayn got up to see it. "It's perfect."

Harry got from off the chair and walked over to the mirror. He turned around then turned his head to look at the tattoo.

"I love it."

Zayn smiled before kissing him on the cheek. Harry turned to the guy, "Thank you." He nodded, "No problem, you can just pay up front." Harry nodded while Zayn passed him his shirt. He tugged it on and they left the room and went back to the front of the shop where Harry paid £35 for the tattoo.

After that they left and Zayn grabbed Harry's hand as they started walking over towards the car. "Hey when are we going to tell your family about us dating?" Harry hummed, "Well on your birthday Gemma set up a fitting for all of the bridesmaids and she wants us to come to help out so I'm guessing that's when. My mom will be there."

"Okay."

Harry smiled, "Don't be nervous."

"I won't be, I just want everyone to know you're mines." Harry stopped walking and pulled Zayn so they're facing eachother. He put his gloved hands on the younger lads cheeks before kissing him softly then pulling away, "And they will."


	12. Chapter 12

Zayn awoke to the soft sound of singing and the smell of chocolate and a burning candle.

"... _to you, happy birthday dear Zayn_."

He opened his eyes and sat up as he watched Harry walk over to him with a cupcake in his hand, a burning candle sticking out of it. He smiled as Harry continued singing to him. " _Happy Birthday to youuu_ , make a wish." Zayn hummed and thought of a wish before leaning over and blowing the candle out.

Harry did a small cheer before sitting down on the edge of the bed, "So did the birthday boy sleep well?" Zayn took the cupcake from Harry and peeled the paper back, "Yeah and I woke up great as well. Did you only make one cupcake?" Harry nodded while taking the candle out of the cupcake and setting it down on the side table, "I was gonna make a muffin but we have no muffin mix." Zayn bit into the cupcake and closed his eyes, "So unhealthy but so good." Harry laughed, "I made it with lots of love."

Zayn opened his eyes before leaning over and kissing his boyfriend on the lips.

Harry kissed him back then tugged away, "You know I'm very proud of you babe."

"Yeah?"

His boyfriend nodded, "You're eating a cupcake and you just woke up. If that's not like a really huge jump from before then I don't know what is." Zayn wiped the chocolate from off of his mouth, "Well if it weren't for you then I wouldn't be here." Harry put a hand on his cheek, "I know and I can't stop thinking how lucky I got. That night when I stopped you from jumping, I wasn't even planning on going that way and I'm happy I did." Zayn put his hand over Harry's, "We're meant to be." Harry smiled, "Yeah."

They filled in the space between them and kissed again, this time Harry pushing his tongue pass Zayn's lips. Zayn groaned and moved closer, making Harry lean back a bit. They finally pulled apart for air and Zayn let out a small breath of air, "I hope you actually plan on making me a real breakfast."

Harry laughed, "I'm gonna take you out to eat, your favorite diner. I have a whole agenda planned for today actually so go shower." Zayn got out of bed while wrapping his thin fingers around Harry's wrist and pulling him up as well, "You're taking one with me."

"If that's what you want."

Zayn looked at him, "I wasn't asking, I was telling." Harry raised an eyebrow, "Well okay then." He laughed, "Don't you want to get in the shower with me?" His boyfriend nodded, "Of course but I also have a few things to do." Zayn frowned, "More important than showering with me?"

"Well it's for your birthday."

Zayn let go of his wrist, "Fine, but you totally owe me a shower with me. Did that make sense? Plus didn't I say I only want to go out for dinner?" Harry chuckled, "But you didn't say I can't get you a present and yeah I guess, now you get all clean while I go do...things." Zayn stepped towards the bathroom door, "Okay."

*

"Finally you two made it."

Anne hugged the both of them before pulling away, "Happy Birthday Zayn."

Zayn kissed her cheek, "Thank you." Gemma came from out of one of the dressing rooms, "Zayn! Happy Birthday!" She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back. She let go and then patted Harry on the head, "How's my little bro doing?" Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm fine, stop patting my head like that."

She laughed, "It's how I show my affection." Zayn sat down on a couch, "Where's the bridesmaids?" Gemma pointed to the multiple dressing rooms, "All trying on the first dress I picked out." Harry sat next to him and Anne wandered off somewhere in the store. Soon she called for Gemma excitedly and then they got left alone. Zayn put his head on Harry's shoulder, "How do we tell them?"

"Uh...I haven't thought about that."

Zayn laughed, "You're terrible."

Harry pouted, "No I'm not." Zayn lifted his head up, "Let's just tell them." His boyfriend nodded, "Okay."

Gemma and Anne walked back into the area where they are and before they can speak the dressing room doors started opening and five of Gemma's lady friends, one of them being her fiancée sister, walked out wearing long strapless dark blue gowns. Gemma hummed, "They look nice but I don't know what do you guys think?" One of them who is slighty shorter than the others spoke, "I feel like it's too plain. Obviously you don't want us to outshine you but yeah." Gemma nodded, "No you're right, umm try on the short green dress."

All of the bridesmaids retreated back into the dressing rooms and Gemma sighed, "Wedding stuff is just hard work, I told him let's just go to Las Vegas but noooo." Anne put her hands on her hips, "No Las Vegas." Gemma looked to her mom, "No need to worry about that now." Zayn laughed, "Hey...maybe Harry and I could get married in Vegas to make it up for you."

Gemma's eyes brightened, "That is a great ide- wait.."

She looked at them both and Harry grabbed Zayn's hand, tangling their fingers together, "We're dating, boyfriend and boyfriend." Gemma squeaked while Anne gasped out, "Finally!" Zayn grinned, "I know right." Gemma clasped her hands together, "This just made my day, oh my gosh. Did you do what I told you?" Zayn blushed, "Noo.."

Harry eyed them curiously, "What'd you tell him to do?"

Gemma winked, "Oh don't mind that baby bro." Anne shook her head, "I don't even want to know." Before they can talk more about Harry and Zayn's relationship the five bridesmaids walked out in short green dresses that sort of sways with them as they move. The top is strapless and there's a thin black ribbon going around the middle. Gemma gasped, "I love them! What do you guys think?"

Everyone agreed with Gemma and she fanned her face with her hand, "I'm gonna start crying."

Anne walked over to her, "Sweetie, it's just overwhelming." Gemma took a breath, "Very." She walked over to one of the girls and started messing with the dress while Anne sat down next to Harry, "I hope you two don't really plan on eloping in Las Vegas?" Harry shook his head, "We aren't even thinking of marriage mom."

"Yeah well just don't go elope."

Zayn smiled, "I promise we won't." Anna reached over Harry and patted his hand, "You're so good for him, I can't be anymore happy with you two dating."

*

"Babe, I got you. I'm not gonna let you fall." Zayn still kept his arms out in front of himself while Harry led him on. He can't see anything due to the blindfold wrapped around his eyes. He actually haven't been able to see anything since they left the bridal dress store and now he's sort of cold and just want his vision back.

"Okay, stop."

Zayn stopped walking and he can feel Harry's hand press against his lower back, "So I decided to get you something useful for your birthday and I hope you like it." Before Zayn can comment on that Harry took the blindfold off and Zayn blinked the blurriness away from his eyes a few times before his mouth opened in surprise.

In front of him is a car sitting in the parking lot of their apartment building.

But no ordinary car.

It's an all black Audi TTS with a huge red ribbon on the top of it. Zayn gaped for a bit longer before finally saying something, "Oh my gosh." Harry held a key out to him, "It's all yours." Zayn looked to his boyfriend then back to Harry, "You got me a car!"

"Yeah...is it too much?"

Zayn shook his head, "No, no it's perfect babe honestly. It's an Audi it's amazing I just, this is so unexpected." Harry nodded, "You never said you need a car but you know why not?" Zayn grabbed his boyfriend face and kissed him, "You're amazing and this is just amazing and thank you so much babe honestly thank you. I don't even...a car! Let's drive it!" Harry gave him the key and then Zayn dragged his boyfriend over to the Audi. He unlocked the doors while Harry took the huge bow off and shoved it into the backseat. Zayn started up the engine and the car came to life.

"It's so beautiful."

Harry shut the car door, "And the top goes down as well." Zayn couldn't help but to let out a squeal and Harry laughed, "Come on, I wanna see how fast this thing goes." Zayn pulled his seatbelt on before quickly backing out of the parking space.

"Don't get scared on me."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I won't get scared."

After Zayn went on a few drives around the block he finally parked back into the parking lot and sighed while leaning his head against the seat, "Best present ever." Harry smiled at him, "I'm glad that you like it."

"I love it."

Harry grabbed his hand then Zayn reached over and kissed him. The older lad pulled him closer and Zayn moaned into his mouth while trying to make his way across the seat. Harry's hands grabbed at his hips just as he almost tipped over, "Be careful."

Zayn blushed, "I just want to get closer." His boyfriend kissed him on the nose, "You know we can go into the condo." Zayn licked his lips, "Or you know break in my new car." Harry bit at his bottom lip, "You're so hot." Zayn kissed at his boyfriend jaw, "No one will see us, the windows are tinted."

"Then get closer."

Zayn clumsily got himself to the passenger side of the car and put his knees on both sides of Harry so he's straddling him. "Thank you again." Harry's hands slipped under his shirt, "You're welcome, I just wanted to make sure you have a very good birthday."

"The best birthday I've ever had and it's barely over, still got dinner tonight right?"

Harry laughed, "Yeah about that, I made a reservation for that new restaurant but they made a mistake and put it as 12:45 pm and not 7:45 pm soooo....no dinner. They couldnt change it because no avaliable spots." Zayn chuckled, "Well that's okay, we can always just get take out and cuddle up on the bed." Harry bit at his bottom lip, "Or we can do other things..." Zayn moved his hands so it's rested on the seat, "Like what?"

"Well I guess it just depends if you want to...I know you've never had sex and um well.."

Zayn sat back a bit, "I don't think I'm ready to do that yet." His boyfriend nodded, "Okay, that's fine." Zayn bit at his bottom lip, "I shouldn't have to make you wait though." Harry shook his head, "No, Zayn I'll wait for you as long as you want me to okay? I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do." Zayn leaned forward and kissed him before pulling away slightly and mumbling a small "thanks."

"Why though?"

Zayn blushed, "I'm still not really...I just...I'm just scared is all. I know that sounds stupid." Harry shook his head, "It doesn't, we just have to ease into it is all. I swear I got all the time in the world." Zayn smiled, "Thank you, I keep saying thank you." Harry laughed, "You're very welcome. Now as much as I'll like to break in your new car I'll rather do this in a nice warm bed that has enough room to actually move around." Zayn nodded, "Yeah, next time?"

His boyfriend kissed him, "Next time."


	13. Chapter 13

A month passed by and Zayn is freaking out because he still owes Harry a song but Harry haven't even mentioned it.

"What's on your mind?"

Zayn moved his fingers away from the keyboard of his laptop before tilting his head back, neck resting against the back of the couch and his eyes trained on Harry's face which is sort of red and sweaty due to him working out a few minutes ago, "Just stuck on what I should do for my essay."

"Do you need help?"

Zayn shook his head, "No I'm fine, you should go shower you smell." Harry rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He started to walk away, "Wait come back." Harry looked at him before moving beck towards him, "Yes?"

"You didn't give me a kiss."

"You just told me I smell."

Zayn laughed, "But I still want a kiss." Harry leaned down and kissed him softly before pulling up, "Satisfied?" He smiled, "Yup." Harry went to go shower and Zayn lifted his head back up, running a hand through his hair then grabbing his phone which vibrated awhile ago but he haven't looked to see who it was.

 **From Gemma** : Are you busy?

 **To Gemma**  : Not really

 **From Gemma**  : Good! My friend got food poisioning and can't join me to taste test the foods I want for my wedding so can you come? Pleaseeee

 **To Gemma**  : Sure :) Do you want me to bring Harry?

 **From Gemma** : You're the best!! Meet me at Pied à Terre in like fourty minutes and no don't bring him, we can have some more bonding time

 **To Gemma**  : Kay, see you soon

He put his phone down then shut his laptop before placing it on the dining room table then getting up and heading towards the bedroom. He pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor before opening the bathroom door and walking inside, shutting it behind himself. Zayn took off his sweatpants then pulled back the shower curtain a bit and got inside. Harry opened his eyes, "Hi."

Zayn stepped towards him to get under the stream of water more, "Hey, Gemma invited me to go taste test the foods for her wedding." Harry frowned, "I wasn't invited?"

"No, sorry babe."

He pouted, "You're replacing me." Zayn laughed, "No I'm not, she just wants to bond with me more." Harry sighed, "Fine, I guess I'll stay here and do some work stuff." Zayn put an arm around Harry's neck and kissed him, "When I come back...I'll sing you a song. I owe you remember." Harry's pout quickly turned to a toothy smile, "Oh my gosh I forgot about that."

"I didn't, I was just avoiding it."

Harry brushed his fingers across Zayn's jaw, "I bet you it'll be perfect."

"Maybe."

His boyfriend licked his lips, voice a little deeper as he spoke, "How about..I give you some motivation." Zayn watched as Harry moved down until he's on his knees and Zayn let out a small breath of air. His boyfriend stared up at him with those gorgeous green eyes and Zayn bit at his bottom lip before slipping a hand into Harry's wet hair and mumbling out "okay."

*

Zayn walked into the extremely nice restaurant and walked up to the lady standing behind a little podium. She smiled, "Hello, how may I help you?"

"I'm meeting Gemma Styles."

She nodded, "Follow me." Zayn followed the lady all the way towards the back where Gemma is sitting by herself tapping away on her iPhone screen. Zayn sat down and Gemma looked up, "Hey, was the drive here okay?

"Yup."

She put her phone down, "The chef already came out and talked me. He's going to start us off with different appetizers and then we choose one we like after that is salads then the main dish and lastly dessert. I know that's a lot of food but you can just take small bites or tell me when you're not comfortable with eating anymore okay?"

Zayn nodded, "Yeah, thank you."

She grabbed her glass of wine, "So how are you anyways?" Zayn shrugged, "Great." Gemma smiled, "And is Harry the cause of that?" He blushed while grabbing for his own glass of red wine, "Maybe." Before Gemma can ask anymore questions a few waiters came over and set down six different plates, two of each containing the same food. "So for starters we have the Garlic and Basil Bruschetta, Crab Cake Sliders, and bread rolls with stuffed potatoes. Enjoy."

The waiters walked away and Zayn picked up a fork before just cutting off a piece of the stuffed bread roll and dipping it into the sauce. He ate it and moaned, "I love this." Gemma laughed, "Wait you can't make a decision yet, you gotta eat the other ones."

Zayn ate bits of the other two, "The stuffed bread rolls is still my favorite one." Gemma nodded, "Same." Zayn put his fork down and took a few swigs from his wine. Gemma sat back, "Back to you and Harry, have you guys like had sex yet?" Zayn blushed, "No...sort of.."

"Sort of?"

"Yes sort of."

Gemma laughed, "I know you said you're scared but you just gotta do it. Well you don't have to but...I know you want to." Zayn put his hands over his red cheeks, "I was thinking about tonight.." Gemma leaned forward, eyes getting big, "Really? Oh my gosh you gotta tell me everything."

"Do you really want to hear about your brother f-"

"Oh gosh no, never mind."

Zayn snorted, "Exactly, any pointers?" Gemma hunmed, "Be yourself? Don't try to over exaggerate anything and if you don't like something tell him. If it hurts too much tell him but just try to relax." Zayn took a breath, "Relax." She smiled, "Mhm, we need to get you some friends because talking to me about this is actually extremely weird."

"How do I go get friends?"

Gemma shrugged, "Go clubbing, make some friends. I can introduce you to people." Zayn sighed, "I'm a loser." She laughed, "No you aren't, you're really awesome you just gotta break out of your little shell." Zayn picked up his fork, aiming it towards the stuffed bread roll, "I'll try."

*

- _ll I want, is to sing you a million songs, but I know I can't cause I'll get the words wrong so I just wrote one yeah_

Zayn peeked up at Harry for a brief second and took in his small smile and bright eyes as he listens to Zayn's singing and strumming of the guitar. He looked back down and kept singing.

-  _just wrote one yeah, one tiny little song doesn't matter where you're from it's in my heart that you belong doesn't matter, no_

_and when we go to bed, to rest our weary heads I, I know what I will find, when your chest is pressed to mine our hearts, our hearts our hearts will be beating in time_

Zayn finished the song and he blushed when Harry clapped for him and gave him wolf whistles, "That was so good!" Zayn smiled, "Yeah?" Harry crawled across the floor over to him, "So good, I love your voice. That song is so nice as well."

"It's called Way Back When by The Jungle Giants."

"I love it."

Zayn set his instrument down on the floor just as Harry leaned onto the palms of his hands and kissed him. Zayn kissed back until they had to pull away to breathe and he watched as Harry's tongue swiped across his now red bottom lip, "I do that to, the ending of the song. When we're in bed about to go to sleep I like putting my head to your chest...I like hearing your heartbeat. Knowing that you're really alive you know, that I really saved you from that bridge months ago and that you're in my bed and alive."

Zayn stared into Harry's big green eyes, there's so much affection in them it makes him wonder how the hell he got so lucky.

"-ve you."

"What?"

Harry smiled before pressing forward and kissing him softly, "I said, I love you." Zayn's heart fluttered before those same three words spilled right out of his mouth without any hesitation. Harry's smile grew even wider and this time Zayn pulled his boyfriend in and kissed him hard. Harry's arms wrapped around his neck then they both just fell to the floor, Zayn on his back and Harry on top of him.

He opened his mouth willingly and Harry teased him a bit, pulling away and biting at his lower lip. Zayn groaned and Harry went back to kissing him. Zayn started to grow harder and he moaned as his boyfriend grinded against his crotch. Harry pulled up, "I love you seeing you like this. We've only kissed and you already looked so fucked."

"Harry, I wa-"

A finger pressed to his lips, "Shh..I got you." Zayn shook his head but Harry instead got up and pulled Zayn up with him. "Babe, I want you." Harry pulled him towards the bedroom, "I know." They got into the room and Harry turned around and quickly grabbed at Zayn's shirt, tugging it over his head. His boyfriend pulled him towards the bed and they both fell onto the mattress, Zayn's knees on either side of his boyfriend. Harry's hand grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down for a way more filthy kiss than the other ones. Zayn tugged at the back of his boyfriend curly hair, "Harry, I want you to.."

"What?"

Zayn looked at him, his face heating up. Harry mouth dropped a bit and he let out an "ohhhh." Zayn nodded and his boyfriend frowned, "Are you sure?"

"Please, I want it."

Harry flipped them over and Zayn stared up at his boyfriend, chest rising up and down fast due to all of the kissing and moving around. "Okay, but promise me you'll tell me to stop when it's too much?" Zayn nodded, "I promise." Harry leaned down and kissed, "Alright." They both got out of the rest of their clothes and Harry grabbed a bottle of lube before climbing up onto the bed, "Oh wait...condom, do you want to or no?"

"No, I wanna feel all of you. I trust you."

Harry sat between his legs, fingers brushing against the inside of his thighs repeatdly. Zayn blushed, "Stop teasing." His boyfriend leaned down and started pressing kisses against his thighs and biting at them, leaving little lovebites behind.

Zayn choked out a moan when suddenly Harry's tongue pressed right up against his hole and licked around it. "Oh my gosh." Harry's fingers grabbed at his thighs and Zayn pulled at the covers as Harry licked at him again. This time he didn't pause, he kept moving his tongue around and Zayn couldn't hold back the loud moans escaping out of his mouth.

He let out a gasp as Harry pushed a finger into him slowly, he didn't even flinch since they have done this numerous of times.

He moaned out his boyfriend name and tilted his head back. Harry took his time on getting him all stretched open and after the third finger Zayn was pratically begging for Harry's dick. Pre cum leaked steadily out of his cock and Harry finally pulled his fingers away before lifting his head up, "You're so loud."

"Sorry."

Harry chuckled while leaning over and kissing him, "No I like it babe." Zayn pulled Harry in for another kiss and they stayed like that until Harry finally pulled away and grabbed the bottle of lube, popping the cap open and pouring some on his hand then rubbing it onto his cock. Zayn started to feel nervous and Harry pressed kisses all over his neck and jaw, "It'll be fine...well it'll hurt...a bit...just relax."

"I'm trying to, I'm nervous."

Harry's fingers brushed across his cheek, "Wanna hold my hand?" Zayn rolled his eyes but grabbed Harry's hand, their fingers tangling together. The head of Harry's dick rubbed against his entrance and Zayn bit at his bottom lip. His boyfriend started pushing in and Zayn squeezed Harry's hand while biting down on his lip harder.

Harry stopped and Zayn gasped out, "It hurts."

"I know, I'm sorry. I can stop and we can j-" Zayn shook his head, "No please don't stop, I want this." Harry kissed him before pushing in more and Zayn grabbed at Harry's back with his free hand, digging his nails into his boyfriend shoulder. Finally Harry bottomed out and Zayn let out a breath of air, "I love you."

His boyfriend smiled, "I love you too, want me to move?" Zayn nodded then Harry pulled out halfway before pushing back in again then he repeated until Zayn asked him to go faster. After a minute Zayn was a moaning mess underneath Harry, pratically screaming out his boyfriend name. His boyfriend moaned, "You feel so good babe."

Zayn pulled Harry in for a kiss which didn't last too long because Harry ended up snapping his hips forward, making Zayn tilt his head back and moan louder. "I need..touch me." Harry wrapped a hand around his cock and Zayn pressed his face into his boyfriend shoulder. He squeezed his eyes shut and started cumming all over his own stomach. Harry groaned and Zayn let out a small muffled noise as his boyfriend released into him.

Harry collapsed onto him and Zayn sighed, their heavy breathing filling up the silence of the room.

"I always thought you would be more...quiet. I think this is the loudest I've head you get."

Zayn laughed, "Shut up." Harry pushed himself up and pulled out slowly, "It's so hot though." Zayn watched as his boyfriend got off the bed and walked over to the bathroom. He can't help but to feel relieved that he got it over with but also accomplished and very happy that it turned out better than he thought.

Harry walked back into the room with a wet washcloth and Zayn let his boyfriend wipe him down. Once Harry cleaned off they both just got under the covers and pulled it over their heads. Zayn cuddled up into his boyfriend arms, "That was amazing by the way." Harry's lips pressed against his forehead, "I love you."

Zayn's heart fluttered again, "I love you too, so much."

Harry kissed him on the nose then Zayn tilted his head up and Harry kissed him on the lips, "Are you hungry?" Zayn chuckled, "A little." His boyfriend smiled, "Wanna go to the Noodle House, heard they have good wonton soup."

"I don't think I can move right now though."

Harry laughed, "Aww babe, how about I go get the soup?" Zayn nodded, "That's a great idea." His boyfriend kissed him before getting out of bed, "I'll get ice cream too." Zayn closed his eyes, "And I'll just take a little nap." Harry's lips pressed against the top of his head, "I love you, gosh I can't stop saying it. Feels so good to say it."

Zayn mumbled, "I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14

~  **Five Months Later**  ~

_We have now landed in JFK Airport, it is 1:21 am. We hope you have enjoyed your flight. Please be car-_

Harry blocked out the rest of what the announcer is saying and instead reached over and shook his boyfriend awake, "Babe we made it to New York." Zayn looked around before rubbing at his eyes and yawning, "What time is it?" Harry chuckled as Zayn leaned over and rested up against his chest, "It's one in the morning and half of the passengers on the plane have left already, come on. You can sleep when we get into the taxi." His boyfriend lifted his head back up, "Okay."

They both stood up and waited for a rowdy family to move out of the asile of the plane before moving into it and following the line out.

Once they got onto ground Zayn groaned, "It's so humid." Harry grimaced from the way the air feels all warm and sticky like against his skin, "Well it is the middle of July." Zayn leaned into his side and shoved his face into the crook of Harry's shoulder, "Stupid weather."

Harry put an arm around his boyfriend waist then they headed inside of the huge airport. Despite it being so late it's still pretty busy but it wasn't hard for him and Zayn to find their luggage which is only two suitcases and a tote bag. They're only planning to be in New York for two weeks, most of it being spent with Harry going to a lot of business meetings for the company.

At first he didn't want to bring Zayn because he doesn't want him to be bored and alone most of the time but Zayn kept begging to come so eventually Harry just said fuck it and now they're here.

"That coffee smells good."

Harry's boyfriend started wandering off towards the smell of coffee and he quickly followed after him.

They ended up in a small coffee shop and Zayn quickly got into the short line while Harry stayed off to the side. Few minutes later Zayn walked over with two cups of coffee, "This tastes really good." Harry frowned, "Well my hands are full."

"I'll hold it for you till we go catch a taxi which we should do now."

"Well uh that's what we were gonna do until someone wa-" Zayn cut him off, "Shhhh babe, no arguing." Harry rolled his eyes in amusement, "Come on." They left the airport and Harry managed to find them a taxi. After putting the bags into the trunk he got into the back next to Zayn. The driver turned around, "Where to?"

"The Plaza Hotel."

The driver nodded before turning back around, "There's gonna be some traffic." Harry took his coffee cup from Zayn, "That's fine, we're not in a rush." The car started moving and his boyfriend head rested onto his shoulder. Harry took a sip of his coffee before looking to Zayn, "I only have one meeting tomorrow in the afternoon, after that we can do whatever you want to do." Zayn smiled, "Let's go to Central Park."

"Okay, maybe we can go for dinner too."

His boyfriend nodded, "Sure, while you're gone I'll look up a place we can go to." Harry took another sip of his coffee before leaning his head against the window of the car and sighing. Zayn kissed him on the cheek, "I love you." Harry smiled, "I love you too."

*

The rest of the night was a blur and soon enough Harry was waking up in a huge warm hotel bed with Zayn tapping away on his phone beside him. Harry lifted his head up and his boyfriend looked at him, "Morning love."

"Morning, what time is it?"

"It's almost seven."

Harry slowly got out of bed and peeked behind the thick tan curtain to see that it's raining out. A loud clap of thunder sounded and Harry stepped away from the window then got back into bed. Zayn's fingers ran through his hair, "Did you sleep okay?" Harry nodded, "Mhm..." Zayn leaned over and kissed him, "You were talking in your sleep?"

Harry laughed, "Yeah? What did I say?"

Zayn climbed on top of him, "You said,  _mmmm Zayn fuck right th_ -, then you stopped talking." Harry blushed, "I was having a great dream." His boyfriend kissed him, "I could tell." Harry turned them over before pinning Zayn's wrists down to the bed and grinding against him, making the younger lad let out a small gasp.

"We got like four hours."

"That's enough time to do many things." Harry let go of Zayn's wrists before starting to make a move down his boyfriend body. He pressed little kisses all over the lad torso and even stopped to flick his tongue at his belly button which made Zayn laugh and squirm underneath him. Harry slowly pulled off Zayn's boxers and threw them off the bed before wrapping a warm hand around Zayn's already hard dick and giving it one nice stroke. His boyfriend pink lips parted and Harry rubbed his thumb over the tip, collecting some pre cum on it. He pulled his hand away and licked at his thumb, the bitter but sort of sweet taste filling his mouth.

Harry moved down and pushed Zayn's legs apart, licking his lips at the sight of his boyfriends puckered hole.

He pressed a kiss over the tattoo on Zayn's thigh before moving down and biting at the inside of the lad thigh, leaving small red bitemarks. "Harry please." He looked up to his boyfriend biting on his bottom lip, eyes wide and begging. "What do you want? Want me to take you apart with just my tongue? Want to cum with just my tongue in your ass?"

"Yes, yes please Harry I want that."

Harry moved up and kissed his boyfriend before turning them over and resting his head against the soft pillows. "Come on." Zayn didn't hesistate to move up until his butt is hovering just over Harry's face.

Harry grabbed at Zayn's hips and pulled his down. He tilted his head up then licked right at his boyfriend entrance. Zayn moaned and Harry pulled him down more before he started eating Zayn out like if it's his last dying wish.

He pushed his tongue in past that ring of muscle and Zayn moaned louder, the headboard banging against the wall from Zayn hitting it.

Harry took one hand off of Zayn's hip before moving his tongue away and easily slipping a finger into him. Zayn let out small pants and whines as Harry added in another one before thrusting them in and out of his boyfriend. "Babe I'm so close o-oh my-" Zayn moaned again and Harry peeked up at his boyfriend to see his eyes closed and lips slightly apart. He pushed in a third finger and that pushed Zayn over the edge.

He started cumming with Harry's name on his tongue. Cum got onto the headboard and in his own hair but he didn't care.

"You feel good?"

Zayn nodded his head before getting off and laying next to him. Harry didn't even notice how hard he is himself until he moved and let out a small breath as his cock brushed against the sheets. He bit at his lip before leaning over and pressing a kiss to the corner of Zayn's mouth, "Babe, you should ride me."

His boyfriend looked at him, "Okay, but you have to get me hard again."

Harry nodded before moving down and taking Zayn's cock into his mouth. His boyfriend grabbed at his hair and Harry dug his nails into Zayn's hips as he took more into his mouth, sucking his boyfriend back to hardness. Harry pulled up and licked his lips before switching positions with Zayn. His boyfriend hands rested on his chest and Harry threw his head back as Zayn slowly started sitting on his dick.

"I-I'm not gonna last long."

Zayn sunk down onto him all the way, "It's okay, me either. Fuck you feel so good inside of me." Harry pulled Zayn down and kissed him as his boyfriend started pushing his hips up then sitting back down. He moaned into the lad mouth before planting his feet firmly on the bed then grabbing at Zayn's hips and fucking up into him fast and hard.

Zayn let out a string of curse words and moans and Harry kept pounding into him.

After a few minutes it got too much and Harry moaned out his boyfriend name while releasing into him just as Zayn clenched around his cock and came again, all over their stomachs. Zayn collapsed on top of him and Harry tried to catch his breath.

"Gosh I love you."

Harry smiled, "I love you too." Zayn lifted his head up and kissed him, "So damn much." He brushed his fingers over Zayn's cheek, "We should shower, then get some breakfast." His boyfriend licked his lips, "Alright but I came twice and you only came once so expect a long shower." Harry laughed, dick already stirring up in interest, "Okay."

*

Harry ate the rest of his hot dog while walking down a path that goes along the river with Zayn. He threw the wrapper away before leaning over and taking a sip of his boyfriend cold lemonade.

"You didn't tell me how your meeting went? Did they tell you why they needed you to fly out here?"

Harry sighed, "Um yeah...we should sit."

They walked up to a black bench close by and they both sat down. "Is it bad news?" Harry shook his head, "No it's not bad news at all, it's actually great it's just what comes with it." Zayn tilted his head, "Okaay, so tell me." Harry sighed, "Well remember how I was telling that they want to expand the company? They decided they want to move it here and um they want me to be the boss of it all."

Zayn smiled, "Babe! That's great!"

Harry nodded, "It is but that means we'll have to move to New York." Zayn frowned, "Oh..well...okay." Harry looked at his boyfriend in surprise, "O-okay? Are you sure? Babe this isn't moving like an hour away, we're gonna be in another continent." Zayn nodded, "I know and that's okay, remember I don't have family or really any friends back home. I think moving to here would be awesome. Plus this is a big oppurtunity for you babe."

"Okay...so.."

"We're moving to New York?"

Harry leaned over and hugged his boyfriend, "Yeah." Zayn chuckled, "This is so cool, it's sort of like I'm starting a new life." Harry pulled away and kissed him, "A new life with me. We won't be living in the city but we're going to live close by and yeah we'll just have to figure everything else out along the way."

"When will we be moving here?"

Harry hummed, "The beginning of next year or I think the end of this year. They're not sure yet but I'll be making a few more trips back out here and yes you can come." Zayn smiled, "Good." Harry kissed him again before getting up and continuing their walk. Zayn held his hand as they moved out of a group of joggers way.

A few minutes later they spotted a wedding going on and Zayn smiled, "That looks so nice." Harry nodded, "I wonder how many weddings have been here?" Zayn shrugged, "I don't know...maybe ours could be one." Harry's heart skipped and he looked to his boyfriend, "You want to get married?"

"Well...yeah."

Harry stopped walking and Zayn turned to him, pulling his shades down to block the sunlight out of his eyes. "Soon?" Zayn shrugged, "It doesn't have to be soon...but if we're gonna get married I'm pretty sure all of your family will want to be there and they're all in the UK." Harry looked around before spotting a little concession stand a few feet away, "Hold on." His boyfriend nodded and Harry jogged over to the stand.

He brought what he wanted before walking back over to Zayn and getting down on one knee.

Zayn lifted his shades up, "Harry wh-"

Harry grabbed his boyfriend hand, "Zayn Malik, I love you so much to the moon and back and I was hoping that you would like to spend the rest of your life with me," he dug into the paper bag and pulled out a mini glazed donut hole, "Will you marry me?" Zayn laughed between tears, "Yes, yes of course I'll marry you." Harry slipped the donut onto Zayn's finger before standing up and kissing him.

"I can't believe you proposed to me with a doughnut hole."

Harry chuckled, "We can go get you a real ring babe, I just felt like this was a perfect time." Zayn kissed him again, "And it was. I love you, Harry."


	15. Epilogue

Zayn shut his alarm off before groaning and stretching out his arms and legs. He turned onto his side and stared at his husband sleeping peacefully, sunlight beaming onto his face but not even bothering him one bit. Zayn leaned over and pressed a small kiss to Harry's neck before moving up to his husbands jaw and kissing him there then nipping at his skin.

Harry let out a soft sigh before mumbling, voice still laced with sleep, "Stop it."

Zayn laughed, "If I gotta wake up early so do you." Harry opened his eyes, "Not my fault you go to work earlier than me." He kissed Harry on the lips, "That's not really why I was waking you up."

"No?"

Harry moved on top of his husband, "This is why I'm waking you up, the kids are still asleep and we haven't had sex in a week. I'm extremely horny."

"You're always horny, let me sleep."

Zayn whined, "You're being unfair." Harry gasped, "No I am not!" He put a finger over his husband mouth, "Shhhh, don't want the dog running in here." Harry rolled his eyes, "You're an idiot." Zayn smiled, "You love this idiot." Harry's eyes softened, "I do, go lock the door." Zayn scrambled off of his husband and walked across the large room. He shut the door quietly before locking it and then walking back over to the king sized bed.

He took off his boxers then got back on top of Harry and kissed him. His husband kissed back, sliding his tongue into Zayn's mouth and grabbing at his ass. Harry pulled away, "You top."

"I want to bottom."

"You don't know how to be quiet."

Zayn laughed, "Very true." Harry put a bottle of lube into his hand, "Tomorrow, we got the house to ourselves. I'll fuck you as many times as you want." Zayn groaned, "Fuck I love you." Harry opened his legs, "Come on, I wanna feel you."

Zayn slicked up his fingers with the lube before teasing his husband and circling around his entrance but not pushing in. Harry whined, "Stop teasing me."

He laughed before leaning down and kissing Harry while pushing a finger into him. His husband moaned into his mouth and Zayn added a second finger before thrusting them in and out of Harry. He moved down and took the lad cock into his mouth, moaning as he took him deeper.

Once he got Harry all stretched out he pulled away, "Let's take this to the shower."

"Why?"

"Because if we don't I'm gonna be late for work and bringing the kids to school." They both got out of bed and made their way to the bathroom where Zayn turned on the shower then pulled Harry under the spray of warm water. He pressed Harry up against the shower wall before kissing him again then lifting him up. Harry's legs wrapped around his waist and Zayn pushed into him. Harry's head rolled back and Zayn pressed his lips to Harry's neck and sucked a lovebite right above his collarbone while fucking into him.

"Ah- shit Zayn,  _Zaynnn_."

Harry grabbed at his hair and Zayn thrusted into him harder. Harry's legs gripped around his waist and his hands grabbed at Zayn's back, sharp nails dragging down.

"You're gonna cum for me?"

"Yes, fuck yes."

Zayn kissed him hard as he pushed up into his boyfriend again, pressing right into his prostate. Harry let out a cry which got muffled by Zayn's mouth and he kept pushing into that bundle of nerves until Harry's body shook and he started cumming all over his chest and stomach. Zayn buried his face against Harry's shoulder before cumming as well.

They both panted and Harry pressed his head back against the shower wall, "I forgot how much I needed that as well." Zayn smiled, "See me waking you up was a perfect idea." Harry nodded, "Mhmm..come on let's wash up. I'll cook breakfast." Zayn kissed his husband again before letting him down gently.

After they showered Zayn quickly went and got dressed in a pair of gray slacks and a dark red button down. He tied his black tie around his neck while heading out of his bedroom and walking down the hall towards one of the doors which is covered with a bunch of band posters. He opened the door and turned on the light, "Abigail wake up!"

He walked over to the bed and shook his sixteen year old daughter awake. She sat up and Zayn patted down her short messy black hair, "Get dressed love."

She groaned and looked at him with pleading electric blue eyes, "I don't wanna go." He chuckled, "Come on, you have to." She sighed, "Fine." Zayn kissed the top of her head before walking out of the room and shutting the door. As soon as he got to Abigail's twin sister door, Amanda, he heard loud band music coming from Abigail's room. He shook his head before opening Amanda's door and walking inside.

Their dog, Daisy, lifted her head up and yipped at him before jumping off the bed.

Zayn walked over to Amanda and shook her awake, "Come on, time to wake up." Amanda blinked her eyes open which is the same electric blue as her sister's but she has long blonde hair and also little brown freckles scattered across her face.

"Had a good sleep? Today's the big day."

She looked at him nervously, "What if I don't win class president?" Zayn sat down on the edge of her bed, "You will love, don't worry okay? And if you don't you're still amazing as always." She groaned, "You know how I am. I always worry since you adopted me when I was eleven. I worry worry worry." Zayn got up and smoothed down her hair, "You'll be fine, get dressed. Dad is making breakfast downstairs."

He walked out of the bedroom then headed down to the kitchen where Abigail is already sitting at the table talking to Harry excitedly about her date tonight with this girl from the cheerleading team.

"She's so hot too."

Harry put an omelette onto the plate sitting in front of her, "Well be nice." Abigail laughed, "That is some bad advice dad. By the way that hickie on your neck is huge." Harry blushed and Zayn sat down next to his daughter, "Pretend it's not there."

"How can I when its the size of Texas?"

Amanda walked into the kitchen, "That is the size of Texas, you guys are gross." Harry put out three more omelettes, "Stop talking about it. Amanda are you ready for today?" She sighed, "I think so." Abigail patted her sister back, "You're gonna do fine sis." Amanda smiled at her, "Thank you."

*

"How was work?" Zayn walked around Harry's desk and sat down on his lap, "So tiring, those little kids man. They're so energetic, why did I want to teach pre-k again?" Harry laughed, "Because you said you'll rather work with children who can barely count to fifteen than work with angsty hormonal teenagers."

"Oh yeah."

His husband kissed him, "Well work for me was long and boring. By the way where are the girls? Well Abigail is on a date but Amanda haven't come home yet." Zayn frowned, "Maybe she's out celebrating."

"Well...don't you think she would of called one of us if she won?"

Zayn got off his husband lap before taking his phone out of his pocket and calling his daughter. It picked up on the third ring, "Hey dad." He frowned at the fact that her voice sounds like she's just been crying, "Hey, where are you?"

"At the pizza place by the school."

"Are you by yourself?"

She sniffed, "Yes." Zayn motioned for Harry to follow him as he walked out of the office, "Harry and I will be right there okay?" She mumbled an "okay" then they both hung up. "What happened?" They started going down the stairs, "She didn't win, she's at the pizza place by the school by herself."

They both quickly left the house and Zayn decided to drive his car, still the same Audi Harry got him years ago. Harry keeps telling him to get a new car but Zayn refuses.

It didn't take them long to get to the pizza place which is closer to the city. They walked inside and found Amanda sitting in the back but she's actually not by herself. A boy with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes is sitting across from her. She let out a small laugh and the boy's eyes brightened a bit. Harry turned to Zayn, "Do we just barge in?" His husband shrugged, "I don't know."

Harry bit his lip, "Come on."

They walked towards the table and Amanda looked up at them, her face is tear streaked but she's smiling a little, "Hey, this is Johnathan." The boy waved to them before getting up, "Nice to meet you, I gotta get back to work."

Zayn and Harry took the boy's place at the booth, "I thought you said you were by yourself."

"I was...then he sat down and started talking to me."

Zayn smiled, "So he goes to your school?" She shook her head, "He goes to a private school." His husband put a hand over her's, "How are you feeling anyways?" She shrugged, "Fine now...it's just class president. I can run again next year." Zayn grinned, "That's the spirit." She laughed, "Yeah, anyways I guess that'll give me more free time on my hands."

"And what will you be doing with that free time?"

She blushed then averted her eyes over to Johnathan who is taking the order from the group of girls at the table next to theirs. Zayn raised his eyebrows, "Well okay then, just be careful."

"I know."

Zayn picked up a menu, "I'm starving, what should we get?" Harry looked over at his menu, "I don't know, the sausage pizza sounds really good." Zayn nodded, "With extra cheese? Oh and let's get the twelve piece wings." Amanda laughed, "I'm not paying." Zayn looked at her over the menu, "We got it."

"Aunty Gemma called me earlier as well, she said that she's going to come down and visit soon with the kids."

Harry smiled, "Oh good, always nice when she comes around." Amanda rolled her eyes, "Yeah that just means you'll get more time to spend with dad doing...whatever you two do.." Her eyes flicked to his lovebite and Harry put his hand over it, "Stop staring at it."

"Sorry dad it's just...there."

Zayn kissed him on the cheek, "It fits you well." His husband punched him in the side lightly and Zayn captured his lips for a kiss, "No hitting." Amanda smiled, "I have the best parents."

*

Zayn rested his head onto his husband chest while sliding a hand around his waist and squeezing his eyes shut as another scary party happened in the movie playing on their TV.

"Why did you want to watch this again?"

Harry laughed, "Because it's a good movie, it's not even scary." Zayn frowned, "Yes it is." Harry sighed, "Want me to turn it off?" Zayn was about to answer but then their bedroom door opened and Abigail walked in while flicking on the light, "Who wants to hear about my date?"

Zayn sat up, "You know you're suppose to knock on the door before you enter."

She sat down on the bed, "Sorry but I heard the scary movie so I assumed it was PG in here which it was so.." His husband turned the tv off, "How was your date?" Abigail looked at them both, "It sucked."

"It sucked?"

Abigail got off the bed, "Yes!" They watched as she paced back and forth across the room floor, "She was so boring and then like she completely turned me off when she turned down burger and fries because," Abigail's voice changed to a high pitched whiny one, " _it will all go to my thighs and I'll get fat_ , that's a bunch of bulls- bullpoop."

"So...no cheerleader girlfriend then?"

"Ugh definitely no cheerleader girlfriend, maybe I'll just go back to dating Dann-" Both Zayn and Harry spoke at the same time, "No!" Their daughter laughed, "I'm joking, I would never. How's Amanda doing by the way?"

Zayn crossed his legs, "She's better."

Abigail frowned, "I felt so bad that she didn't win, I'm gonna talk to her and go walk Daisy. Goodnight, love you guys." They spoke at the same time again, "We love you too." Abigail left the room and shut the bedroom door behind her after flicking the light off. Zayn looked to his husband, "Atleast they get along." Harry smiled, "Yeah." They both laid down and Zayn cuddled up into his husband arms.

"Hey, do you ever wonder like how you're family is doing now?"

Zayn sighed, "Sometimes...then I smile because they were so wrong about how I would end up. Shit I was even wrong and now look, years later I'm married to the most beautiful man in the world with two really great daughters and a dog. It can't get better than this and I still can't thank you enough for stopping me from jumping off that bridge." Harry kissed his shoulder, "I'm glad that I did."

Zayn turned around and pressed his forehead against Harry's, and stared into his green eyes. He brushed his fingers down to Harry's hip before leaning forward and kissing his husband softly, "I'm so happy that I didn't jump, I'm so happy that I fell into your arms instead."


End file.
